


Vignettes

by amelespotamos



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, how am i at 40 chapters already?, i don't know when i'll be done with this, i still have a bunch of prompts so we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 36,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelespotamos/pseuds/amelespotamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of usually-not-that-short Infinite one shots based on random prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled I

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP regularly swapping jackets because Person A is obsessed with how Person B smells. Person B is amused by Person A's obsession and teases them constantly about it.
> 
> I'm posting these in a different order than how I originally posted them on AFF.

"Okay, time's up."  


Myungsoo lets out a small whine, but complies. He slowly strips off the faded green military jacket Sungyeol had gotten freshman year of college. By now there are several patched up holes and the cuffs are worn. Sungyeol would have thrown it out by now if he didn't know about Myungsoo's weird obsession with Sungyeol's supposed "natural scent". Although confused by the concept, he finds it incredibly cute when his boyfriend snuggles himself into Sungyeol's clothes and lets his eyes fall shut as he breathes in his absolute favorite scent in the world.  


Sungyeol takes back his jacket as he hands Myungsoo his own. "Remind me again why I still put up with your weirdness," he says as he shrugs on the jacket. Myungsoo's is a couple inches too short for his arms and uncomfortably tight in the shoulders. He's sure he looks ridiculous in a jacket that's obviously not meant for his tall frame. It feels a lot better to be wearing one that actually fits him.  


Myungsoo intertwines their fingers and smiles up at the other. "Because it's your favorite thing about me."  


Sungyeol scoffs and playfully pushes the shorter man's face away when it starts to invade his personal space. "On the stupidly long list of favorite things about you, I can assure you your 'quirkiness' isn't on it." He makes air quotes with his free hand.  


"Then what is?"  


"I don't think I should tell you." Sungyeol can't tell if Myungsoo's genuinely curious or trying to get him to admit something embarrassing so he can smugly hold it over his head. "Wouldn't want your ego to get any bigger than it already is."  


The way the other's face scrunches up as he laughs is definitely on the list.  


"If I promise not to let it go to my head will you tell me?"  


The twinkle in his eyes from knowing he's already won is on there, too.  


"Fine, but only the top ten."  


The way he lets his lips linger on Sungyeol's after a sweet kiss is very high up on the list.  


"I'm not going anywhere."  


But just before that is probably the way he presses closer to Sungyeol, a literal show of his undivided attention.  


"Fine," Sungyeol sighs in defeat. They start walking again, having paused to swap their jackets, with Myungsoo stuck like glue to his boyfriend's side. "But only until we get back home."  


Myungsoo hums his agreement, but still says, "We'll see about that."  


If the complacent smile on his face is anything to go by, Sungyeol is certain the other is happy to know his significant other has found numerous things about him to like.


	2. Pillow Talk - Hoya/Sungjong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP going to a party and Person A gets drunk. After Person B drags the drunken Person A home, Person A drunkenly admits their feelings/love for Person B and won't shut up about how much they love them, despite how embarrassed and flustered Person B is getting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longer ones.

Hoya drops Sungjong's limp body onto the bed before collapsing next to him. After dragging his friend's drunken dead weight up eight flights of stairs (because life doesn't like to make things easy by having a _working_ elevator) he's going to need a minute to catch his breath. From his sprawled position he takes in his surroundings. Although he's been in Sungjong's apartment before, this is his first time being in his room.  


It's a bit small with just enough room for the bed, a dresser, a night stand, and a little desk. The light from the hallway spills in through the open door, illuminating only some of the room since Hoya hadn't bothered with the lamp on the night stand when he first came in. Everything is simple and organized. But he wouldn't have expected anything else from Sungjong. Of course he hasn't known the younger boy as long as Sungyeol has (they are best friends after all), but Sungjong is always so forthcoming about himself that Hoya thinks the two of them are almost that close.  


Sungjong shifting next to him reminds him that he had only laid on the bed to recover from the trek upstairs. When he looks over he sees the other curling up into a ball with a dreamy smile on his face.  


"Thanks, Dongwoo," Sungjong says with his eyes closed. "For bringing me home." It all comes out in a mumble that Hoya would have had trouble deciphering if the room wasn't already silent.  


He can't really blame Sungjong for mistaking him for Dongwoo. If Hoya hadn't volunteered, the other would have happily taken responsibility for Sungjong. "It's Hoya, actually," Hoya informs him with a laugh.  


Sungjong's eyes slowly blink open and he squints at the older guy in the half-light. Once realization hits, his eyes fall shut again. As if he's too tired to put in the effort to keep them open.  


"Hi, Hoya," he practically sighs as the dreamy smile takes over his face again.  


"Hi, Sungjong."  


Sungjong shifts again, inching closer to where Hoya lies in the middle of the bed, and looks over at him through half-lidded eyes. "This must be a relief, huh?" Hoya stays silent, only turning his head to catch the other's gaze. "That I'm such a lazy drunk," Sungjong clarifies. "So you don't have to worry about me causing trouble or passing out in the middle of the street."  


"Or throwing up all over me," Hoya adds, cringing slightly at the thought. Sungjong's laugh is soft, full of breath. It brings a small smile to Hoya's face. He's always liked the sound of the other's laugh. The way it's light and gentle; adjectives he wouldn't normally associate with Sungjong after getting to know him, but they seem to fit perfectly.  


"Can I tell you a secret?"  


Sungjong's voice pulls Hoya out of his thoughts. He looks up from studying the curve of the other's mouth to his eyes. In the dimness of the room it's hard to tell how drunk Sungjong might still be. He meets Hoya's gaze evenly, albeit still with drowsy eyes.  


Despite his overwhelming curiosity, Hoya doesn't want Sungjong to say anything he might regret when his inhibitions aren't so low. "Is that something you want to do while drunk?"  


"I don't think I'd say it at any other time," Sungjong answers, inching just a bit closer. Close enough that Hoya can see the way his eyes shift, looking at Hoya's face but not his eyes, as if he's nervous. Before Hoya can question his judgement (and maybe change his mind), Sungjong continues. His voice is soft yet firm, the words spilling out almost on their own.  


"I like you. A lot. As more than a friend. It's really cliché and cheesy, but I like everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your voice, the way you listen to everything I have to say even when it's not anything important, your teeth and arms that give me inappropriate thoughts. You give me butterflies and heart palpitations and all of that other sappy shojo manhwa shit that Myungsoo likes so much. It's terrible, really."  


Although he's shocked by the sudden confession, Hoya can't help the laugh that bubbles up and comes out as a snort. Because that has to be the most articulate speech he's ever heard from a drunk person. (And he might be a bit embarrassed by the list of things Sungjong likes about him.) For the first time that night he's grateful for the darkness in the room. It effectively hides the blush he can feel burning up his cheeks.  


Sungjong smiles back at him, pleased for some reason, and inches closer still. Feeling a cramp in his neck from his awkward position, Hoya turns onto his side. He uses one hand as a pillow while laying the other one in what little space there is between the two of them.  


" _So_..." Sungjong holds the word out a couple extra syllables, his tone playful. He ghosts a hand over the one Hoya has resting on the bed. Hoya doesn't think he's imagining the little spark of electricity he feels when Sungjong's warm fingers pass across his own.  


" _So_ ," He mimics Sungjong's tone. He has an idea of what Sungjong's trying to ask, but he doesn't want to give in so easily. Although, he has to admit it's not like he has anything to lose by telling Sungjong how he feels. If anything it'll only make things better. "Was there more?" He lets out a soft laugh at the uncharacteristic pout on his friend's face. Sungjong is definitely a cute drunk, Hoya thinks.  


"Isn't there something you want to tell me?"  


There are a lot of things Hoya wants to tell him. He could go on and on about all of the things he likes about Sungjong. About all of the reasons why Lee Sungjong is the most flawless person in existence. About how far gone he is for the wonderful and gorgeous guy across from him. But the most important thing he wants to tell him is that he feels exactly the same way about Sungjong as the other feels about him. And it's such a relief that they're on the same page.  


Just as the words are about to come tumbling out of his mouth the sound of light snoring interrupts him. When he brings his focus back to Sungjong he sees that the other is fast asleep, his mouth parted slightly. He could be upset that he just lost his chance to confess, but he'd rather spend his energy watching the peaceful look on Sungjong's face. So he does.  


He only starts to wonder about the time when his eyelids begin to feel like they've gotten heavier. Instead of letting himself drift off and running the risk of surprising his hungover and possibly memory-less friend in the morning, Hoya rubs the sleep out of his eyes and drags himself off the bed. Before he leaves he takes a Post-It from Sungjong's desk and writes a note for the other to read when he wakes up. It reads: _You snore like a foghorn_. He sticks it onto the younger man's forehead with a satisfied smile on his face. He goes down the eight flights of stairs laughing to himself as he imagines the affronted shriek that's sure to come from Sungjong once he sees the note.


	3. Don't Call Me Baby - Dongwoo/Sunggyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A from your OTP ending up cross-dressed due to a bet they lost to Person B, who is awwing at how adorable Person A looks, while A is flustered and embarrassed due to B's compliments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorites because donggyu.

Dongwoo has to admit, this is the widest he's ever seen Sunggyu's eyes. Of course, it's mainly due to the fact that Dongwoo is currently wearing women's clothing.  


The red dress stops mid-thigh and hugs close to his body. The black heels (which he had borrowed from Sungyeol after promising not to ask any questions) are a bit on the low side, but he still thinks they manage to elongate his admittedly short legs. The wavy black wig and make-up (also from Sungyeol; also with the promise of no questions) soften his masculine features. If the task wasn't so tedious, Dongwoo almost wouldn't mind dolling himself up every once in a while.  


Sunggyu stands speechless and gaping. It's starting to make Dongwoo a little nervous. "Well..." He licks his lips, forgetting the strawberry lip gloss on them. The artificial flavor is strong and coats his mouth. His eyes catch the way Sunggyu's own follow the quick movement of his tongue. "Are you going to let me in?"  


This snaps the older man out of his daze. "Yes? Yes, come in." He moves out of the way of the open door. Dongwoo notes that this is a much more polite welcome than he normally receives. He's more used to a short "oh, it's you" or, when Sunggyu is expecting him and feeling especially lazy, a yell that the door's already open. Playing dress-up is kind of starting to seem more appealing if this is the reaction he gets.  


Dongwoo walks into the apartment and makes his way to the living room. He doesn't need to look back to know Sunggyu's eyes are probably glued to the way his butt sways left and right thanks to the heels. (He had caught Hoya and Myungsoo checking him out while he tried out the shoes; they had both profusely denied it afterwards.) He settles on the couch with his knees together and turns a (seemingly) innocent smile on Sunggyu, who's close behind.  


"So, what do you think?"  


"You know, it was a stupid bet. You didn't have to go through with it." Sunggyu says hastily, probably trying to avoid answering the question.  


"I'm a man of my word," Dongwoo insists. After a couple seconds he starts to chuckle thinking about his word choice and current get-up.  


Sunggyu finally joins the other on the couch and makes sure to put a respectable amount of space between them. He shifts in his seat, wedging his hands under his thighs. He has a shy smile on his face. "You look...cute, I guess."  


Dongwoo furrows his brow at the word. "Cute?" He was not aiming for cute. Smoking hot, yes. Cute, no.  


"That just makes you look cuter," the older teases. He reaches out to pinch both of Dongwoo's make-up-reddened cheeks. He lets out a laugh when the latter swats away his hands.  


The sound of a door opening down the hall reaches the living room. Seconds later, Sunggyu's roommate enters. "Hey, Dongwoo," Woohyun greets en route to the kitchen. He doesn't even bat an eyelash at his friend's new look.  


"Do you think I look cute, too?" Dongwoo would very much like a second opinion. (Well, actually, it's more like a sixth opinion since Hoya, Sungyeol, Myungsoo, and Sungjong have already given their two cents.) Woohyun stops in front of the coffee table and gives Dongwoo a once over. Before he can say anything, Sunggyu interjects.  


"Is looking cute not good enough?"  


"I wasn't trying to look cute." He pouts, but then has to slap Sunggyu's hands when they attempt to pinch his cheeks again. "Stop that."  


"But I can't help it when you look like this." He's practically beaming and definitely enjoying this more than either of them anticipated. Dongwoo rolls his eyes while Woohyun laughs quietly at the scene.  


"If you like that so much, I bet you'll just love what's under it," Woohyun quips. Both he and Dongwoo laugh when the smile drops from Sunggyu's face and he looks like he forgot how to breathe. He splutters for a moment, trying to form actual words.  


"How would you even know?" He finally manages with a blush threatening to make his entire face red. Woohyun mimes zipping his mouth shut before continuing to the kitchen. Sunggyu turns back to Dongwoo, once again shy and hesitant. "Uh, you don't..." He clears his throat and tries again. "You're not...you know?"  


Dongwoo considers giving the other a straight answer, but chooses to continue messing with him. It's always so fun teasing Sunggyu. Dongwoo crosses one leg over the other as he leans back into the couch. He makes sure his voice comes out as low as possible. "Why don't you come and find out?"  


He keeps a straight face for all of five seconds before losing it. Sunggyu looks like his eyes might pop out of his head at any moment and it's really just too funny. Woohyun's disembodied laughter joins Dongwoo's boisterous cackling. _This_ is definitely the widest Sunggyu's eyes have ever been.


	4. Untitled V - Myungsoo/Sunggyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP doing homework together. Person A is done early and helps Person B, constantly watching over them. One thing leads to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another favorite.

Sunggyu has just started explaining the right way to graph the first problem for the math homework when he feels the press of Myungsoo's nose, soft and warm, on his neck. He looks down to see the other with his head resting on Sunggyu's shoulder.  


"What are you doing?" From Myungsoo's closed eyes and content smile Sunggyu can already guess the answer, but he asks anyway.  


"I'm getting comfortable," Myungsoo replies. As if to prove his point he presses even closer to Sunggyu and snakes his arms around the older boy's middle. Sunggyu thinks he does a pretty good job of hiding his embarrassment at the other's bold display of affection. And at least Myungsoo can't see how red his cheeks are from his current position.  


"We have homework." He tries to sound stern despite his quickly weakening resolve.  


"I can do it later."  


Sunggyu rolls his eyes at the other even though he can't see it. "You say that every time and then you always end up copying from Sungyeol during homeroom."  


"Just five minutes." Myungsoo sounds on the verge of falling asleep and Sunggyu would believe it if he couldn't feel the not-so-subtle movement of the younger boy's fingers slipping under his shirt. He mentally curses being so easy to figure out. It hadn't taken Myungsoo very long to find all of Sunggyu's weaknesses. And shamelessly use them against him.  


"You say that every time, too," Sunggyu says. His stern tone is all but gone. He's not even trying to fight it anymore. How can he when Myungsoo is pressing light kisses up his neck and across his jawline?  


The kisses stop when they reach Sunggyu's lips and Myungsoo pulls away slightly to look him in the eyes. "Just five minutes," he repeats, this time more pleading than tired. He doesn't wait for Sunggyu's answer before leaning in to capture his lips. He shifts until he's practically in Sunggyu's lap, his hands taking advantage of their position under the other's shirt to run up and down his sides. Sunggyu shivers slightly at the touch and the (totally embarrassing) whimper he lets out is swallowed up by Myungsoo's mouth. So maybe he likes this as much as Myungsoo does.  


When they finally break apart, soft pants mixing in the air between them, Sunggyu brings his hands up to cup the younger's face. He lets his thumbs pass across the smoothness of Myungsoo's cheeks, one of them dipping down to trace his bottom lip slowly, as they hold each other's gaze. "Just five minutes." They both know it won't be just five minutes. It's never just five minutes. Sunggyu blames the smile (more like victorious smirk) Myungsoo gives him, the dimple in one of his cheeks making an appearance, as he moves to sit fully on Sunggyu's lap. He's much too weak to everything about Myungsoo.


	5. And I Never Want To Leave - Sungyeol/Woohyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person B brushing their teeth the morning after staying in A's place. A is still a little frisky and hugs B from behind, starting to kiss their neck and back, caressing with their hands, telling Person B how cute they look while looking at their reflection in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went in a completely different (and sexier) direction than I thought it would. (I was aiming for fluff.) I didn't know I had it in me.

If it weren't for the sun peeking through the clouds and through the bedroom windows, Sungyeol thinks he could've slept until noon. The softness of the sheets surrounding him as well as the warmth of the body wrapped just as closely around him are almost enough to lull him back to sleep. But then there's the weight of his bladder, as insistent as the sunlight still shining right on his closed eyes. He wants to ignore it and doze off again. Because he knows once he opens his eyes he won't be able to close them again; he'll be wide awake and any hope of sleeping long gone. But the call of nature isn't one that can be easily ignored.  


So Sungyeol slides out from under the arm Woohyun has slung over his waist and slips out of the bed. Woohyun shifts slightly at the loss, but remains dead to the world. Sungyeol locates his boxers from the pile of clothes they'd made on the floor the night before and pulls them on. Woohyun has told him enough times that they're well past the need for modesty and he even walks around his apartment completely bare from time to time to further prove his point, but Sungyeol still finds it hard to let himself be so vulnerable when there isn't the haze of lust clouding his mind. With just that one article of clothing he heads to the bathroom to relieve himself.  


He's spent enough time in Woohyun's apartment to know the layout like the back of his hand. He's also slept over a handful of times. So it's no surprise that he has his own toothbrush that sits in the little holder on the sink next to Woohyun's. (There's also the beginnings of a whole drawer for his clothes in Woohyun's dresser.) After he finishes he goes to start brushing his teeth, but gets side-tracked by a hickey that's formed in the space between the two moles on his chest. As he runs his fingers lightly over the bruise, the memory of Woohyun's lips and tongue on his skin, equal parts pain and pleasure, brings a smile to his face. He hasn't said it out loud, but Sungyeol knows that's Woohyun's favorite place to leave his mark. He doesn't do it often, but when he does usually that's where his mouth lands. Sungyeol spends another moment admiring the mark before finally starting to brush his teeth.  


Soon after, Woohyun wanders into the bathroom clad, much like Sungyeol, in only his boxers. He's yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sungyeol's eyes roam the hard lines and smooth planes of the other's torso, both appreciative and mildly jealous. (It's getting easier to not constantly compare himself to his boyfriend. Especially when Woohyun takes it upon himself to show and tell—but he tends to favor the showing—Sungyeol just how much he loves his body just the way it is.) When his eyes reach Woohyun's face he's greeted with a soft smile and warm eyes. In just a couple of steps Woohyun is pressed up against him, his hands resting ever so casually on Sungyeol's hips. His lips brush over the back of the taller man's neck and trail down one shoulder before he rests his chin on it.  


Sungyeol holds Woohyun's gaze in the mirror, the arm holding his toothbrush coming to a stop. The shiver that runs through him is just as much from his boyfriend's touch as the memory of his touch from the night before.  


"Have I told you how cute you look yet today?"  


The sound of Woohyun's voice, still rough from sleep, but also fond and loving, sends Sungyeol's stomach fluttering with butterflies. And it still amazes him that Woohyun can make him feel like a teenager with his first "real" boyfriend. He's sure he should have gotten over it by now. Woohyun is an idiot most of the time and he's definitely not Sungyeol's first serious relationship. And yet there are things that Woohyun says or does or shows that he feels that makes Sungyeol's stomach do somersaults and his heart beat erratically. As stupid as he can be, Sungyeol doesn't think he's ever fallen as hard for anyone as he has for the man behind him.  


He leans down to rinse his mouth out so he can speak. "Since that's the first thing you're saying to me this morning, I'm gonna go with no."  


Woohyun kisses up his neck in response as his arms move to wrap around Sungyeol's midriff. His breath is hot in the other's ear as he says, "Well, you look really frickin' cute right now."  


Sungyeol doesn't see what could possibly be attractive about the toothpaste foam around his mouth, but his body still reacts to Woohyun's words. The butterflies give way for something hot and thick that fills up Sungyeol's stomach and spreads throughout his body. The adjective seems like the most ill-fitting word at the moment when his boyfriend is looking at him like he's a lot of things that are definitely not cute. But he doesn't bother questioning the word choice when Woohyun starts pressing kisses on the back of his neck and trailing his hands up his sides. Woohyun doesn't miss a beat when Sungyeol turns around; his lips latch onto the mark he'd made the night before. Sungyeol lets out a small gasp, either from Woohyun's mouth or his hands that have moved to grip the backs of his thighs. Wordlessly, he props himself up on the sink so he can wrap his legs around the other's back and pull him even closer.  


It's not exactly how Sungyeol had pictured the morning turning out, but he'd be lying if he said this isn't a hell of a way to start a Sunday morning.


	6. I Was Hooked - Myungsoo/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP kissing passionately in bed. Person A rolls over onto Person B to start making love, but underestimates how much mattress is left and rolls off Person B and onto the floor. They laugh so hard the mood is killed and end up snuggling instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a sequel to Hooked. It turned out pretty long even though I didn't really follow the prompt completely.

An unexpected perk of dating a celebrity is being able to experience the comfort of their expensive bed. That's how it is for Myungsoo, at least. He could lay in Sungyeol's bed all day doing absolutely nothing. When he's wrapped up in the blankets it's like being wrapped up in the warmest, softest hug Myungsoo can imagine. And it's made even better when Sungyeol is next to him.  


As it is, Myungsoo is unceremoniously sprawled across Sungyeol's bed, staring up at the ceiling and slowly sinking into the mattress. He's still getting used to his boyfriend's apartment and treating it like his own (which is pretty hard when Sungyeol's place is so much nicer than the one he shares with Hoya). But it helps that Sungyeol brings him over every chance he gets and lets him stay the night or even the weekend. Hoya periodically complains that Myungsoo should just move in with Sungyeol if he's never going to be around their apartment. Myungsoo would agree to move in with Sungyeol without any hesitation if the actor asked, but they haven't actually talked about it yet.  


The sound of the water shutting off in the bathroom attached to Sungyeol's bedroom brings Myungsoo out of his thoughts. He looks over in time to see the actor enter the room, dabbing at his face with a small towel. In addition to taking a shower, Sungyeol has washed off the makeup he'd started his incredibly long day with. The actor still doesn't believe him when he says it, but that's Myungsoo's favorite look for Sungyeol: bare-faced and flawed. That's when he looks the most beautiful.  


"Is that big time movie star Lee Sungyeol," Myungsoo teases as he raises himself up to his elbows. Sungyeol walks closer to the bed and brandishes the towel as if he might throw it at Myungsoo before tossing it onto the nightstand. He climbs onto the bed and stretches out next to Myungsoo.  


"You know what I love about having you over?" The familiar fluttering feeling fills Myungsoo's stomach when he hears the word love, but he only shakes his head in answer. Sungyeol wraps his arms around Myungsoo and rests a leg in between both of his. "I have a nice, warm pillow to lay on whenever I want that's just the right size."  


The fluttering only seems to get worse after Sungyeol's reply and Myungsoo's glad the actor's head is resting in the crook of his neck. That way he can't see how red Myungsoo's face has gotten. "You don't even like cuddling, though," Myungsoo counters, laying down so that Sungyeol is mostly on top of him. Not that he's complaining, but between the two of them Sungyeol doesn't usually offer up hugs and idle touches as easily as he does. Sungyeol says he doesn't mind Myungsoo clinging to him (he finds it flattering that someone wants to physically hold onto him as much as possible), but Myungsoo still feels like it's too much. So he doesn't do it nearly as often as he would like to.  


"But you do. And I like you, so I guess I do, too." Sungyeol's lips press against Myungsoo's throat as he speaks, tickling the skin.  


Myungsoo grins widely and brings a hand up to stroke Sungyeol's hair. The actor's been letting his hair grow out a bit since he's on a break. It's gotten long enough that Sungyeol is almost constantly pushing or head-flicking it out of the way whenever it falls into his face. Myungsoo thinks this might be the sexiest Sungyeol's ever looked. It would probably sound too awkward if he said it out loud, though, so he hasn't mentioned it. Plus, it also seems like Sungyeol already knows.  


"Do you know what I love about being here," Myungsoo asks after a few seconds of comfortable silence. Sungyeol picks his head up so he can rest his chin on his boyfriend's chest and looks at him expectantly. "I can kiss you as much as I want."  


Sungyeol's the one grinning this time as he moves up to bring himself face-to-face with Myungsoo. "I love that, too," he says lowly before obliging Myungsoo's unspoken request. The kiss starts off sweet with their smiling lips pressed together. It changes when Sungyeol moves on top of Myungsoo, straddling his hips. Myungsoo sighs into Sungyeol's mouth as the actor's hands slip under his shirt. Sungyeol's hands are soft against his skin, passing slowly up his stomach where Myungsoo can feel the familiar heat of desire pooling.  


They hadn't waited very long before they slept together. It had been one of those spur of the moment things that just happened. Neither of them regrets it, though. It was good, partly because they both wanted it to be and partly because it had been unplanned. Myungsoo wouldn't have minded waiting, but he doesn't think it would have been all that long of a wait. He's always been attracted to Sungyeol; even when he had trouble forming words in front of him. And he knows for a fact that Sungyeol has always found him attractive (he had been honest about that on their first date). It had only been a matter of time before constantly making out lead to more.  


Myungsoo's panting fills up the room. Sungyeol trails kisses down from Myungsoo's lips to his neck as he reaches down to undo Myungsoo's belt and unzip his jeans. The younger man relaxes the tight grip he'd had on the sheets to help Sungyeol peel off his too tight pants. He starts to regret the wardrobe choice when Sungyeol's mouth leaves his skin as the actor sits up so he can get a better grip on the jeans. Sungyeol ends up near the bottom of the bed pulling at the pants that are now bunched at Myungsoo's feet. Myungsoo kicks futilely in an attempt to get them off faster. With one final tug Sungyeol manages to get the pants off of Myungsoo. But the force of it causes him to lose his balance and fall backwards off the bed. He lands with a loud thump and a groan of pain.  


"Are you okay," Myungsoo asks, crawling to the edge of the bed. He bites his lip nervously. This is pretty much his fault; him and his fashionably tight jeans. Peering over the side, he sees Sungyeol on his back with his hands covering his face. Myungsoo's jeans are in a heap above Sungyeol's head.  


Sungyeol parts his fingers so he can look up at Myungsoo. "If I say yes are you going to laugh at me?" His voice comes out muffled from behind his hands.  


"Am I allowed to?"  


The chuckle Sungyeol lets out is mixed with another pained groan. Myungsoo isn't sure if that's a yes or no so he gets off the bed to help Sungyeol get up and lie down. With the mood effectively ruined, they end up cuddling instead. Sungyeol complains about how sore his butt is ("And it’s not even in the good way") while Myungsoo wraps his arms around him. He stops when Myungsoo peppers his face with kisses and promises to make it up to him in the morning.


	7. Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls - Hoya/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A is a model (nude or not) in Person B’s art class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this can be considered the set-up for a hoyeol story I'll be posting soon. You don't necessarily have to read this first since I don't really reference it that much, but it would be nice.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sungyeol whispers furiously, looking over in horror (and very mild approval) at his currently shirtless friend.  


From his seat on a stool in the middle of the room, Hoya shoots Sungyeol a look that says both " _what the hell do you think I'm doing_ " and " _are you an idiot_ ". His shirt (the one Sungyeol got him for his birthday that was supposedly too small and yet he always seems to be wearing it) is in a heap by his feet and he still has on his jeans.  


_Thank God_ , Sungyeol thinks as he continues setting up his easel. This is not what he had imagined when he’d casually suggested that Hoya could come model for his art class. He had envisioned something more along the lines of Hoya showing up and making a few dumb poses and then leaving. Not this strip show.  


"The less clothes I wear, the more I get paid," Hoya whispers back to him.  


"So now you're selling your body?" Sungyeol glares at the nosy girl next to him until she turns back to her canvas. Geez, can't friends have a conversation about nudity and morals without other people sticking their noses into it?  


Hoya rolls his eyes, sending Sungyeol another look. "Don't be so dramatic. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."  


"Yeah, but that was an accident and I didn't actually pay you for that."  


"That was my treat."  


Hoya sends him a wink and a smirk. The cough from the girl next to him sounds suspiciously like a giggle, but Sungyeol's too busy hiding his blush to glare at her again. So maybe he thinks his friend is incredibly hot. And maybe Hoya knows that. And maybe Sungyeol knows that Hoya knows, but he doesn't want to admit it. (Except he kind of already did that one time he got really drunk and pretty much threw himself at Hoya. Thankfully, Hoya was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of him. But now Sungyeol is too embarrassed about it to cop to it while he's sober, so instead he pretends to not remember that drunken episode. Hoya, on the other hand, remembers it quite clearly and never misses an opportunity to remind him. Which leads Sungyeol to believe the feeling might be mutual, but Hoya's always been a bit of an ass so he can't be sure.)  


"It wasn't that impressive," he mutters as a weak response. The girl next to him snorts in disbelief. Even the glare he sends her isn't very intimidating.  


Hoya isn't convinced either, but the instructor walks in before he can say anything teasing or wholly inappropriate. Sungyeol breathes a sigh of relief.  


The real test, though, comes when he has to spend the next hour committing every inch of Hoya's bare torso to memory (he already has, but no one needs to know that) as well as his clothed parts and dumb smug face and put it onto the waiting canvas. The time can’t pass fast enough for Sungyeol. He’s the first to leave at the end of the class, but he loiters by the door waiting for Hoya to put his shirt on and get paid.  


"You live to torture me, don’t you," he asks once Hoya joins him in the hallway.  


His friend grins back at him, his sharp canines standing out. "What can I say," Hoya sighs as he drapes an arm across Sungyeol's shoulders, "I like watching you squirm." At any other time the statement would have sounded completely innocuous; Sungyeol would've assumed the other was just joking, kicked him, and continued on with his day. But the way Hoya leans close, looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, gives the words a totally different meaning.  


Sungyeol's wide eyes stare back at Hoya's. There’s no doubt now that Hoya is just as attracted to him. He doesn’t know the extent of his friend’s feelings (or his own for that matter), but he should take this chance. They can figure out the rest later. He summons what little nerve he has and leans down so his mouth his right next to Hoya’s ear. His friends have always told him he doesn’t have a seductive bone in his body, but he thinks he succeeds when he says, “My roommate’ll be out for the rest of the night.” At least if the way Hoya chokes on air is anything to go by.


	8. Untitled III - Myungsoo/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP having their first kiss when A kisses B to shut him/her up and it keeps going from there.

"What name did you put for me in your phone?"  


Myungsoo stares blankly at Sungyeol before answering. "Why do you want to know?"  


"Just curious," he shrugs.  


Myungsoo tries his best to look disinterested. It's not like he used anything mushy or gross like "Sweetie Poo" (although he is a little embarrassed by it). He just knows for a fact that Sungyeol would torture him with the name if he found out. "Does it matter?" He starts to back away slowly when he sees the evil glint in the other's eyes. He only gets a few inches over before Sungyeol tackles him, making him fall backwards on the couch they're sitting on.  


"What is it? Is it something stupid like 'Pookie Bear'?" The smile on Sungyeol's face is purely wicked and Myungsoo tries to squirm his way out from underneath him, but the older's long limbs have him pinned down. "Ooh, is it dirty?" His grin gets impossibly bigger at the thought.  


"It's not dirty," Myungsoo refutes. "Can you get off of me now?"  


Sungyeol shakes his head. "Not until you tell me the name."  


"'Sungyeol'."  


"I don't believe you."  


"I don't know why."  


"Fine," Sungyeol huffs. "Since you won't tell me I guess there's only one way to settle this."  


"Like you getting off of me?"  


"Nope." Myungsoo's gapes at the phone that Sungyeol waves in front of his face. The phone that had been in his pants' pocket. He swears the guy must moonlight as a pick pocket (or ninja) because he didn't feel a thing. He reaches out to snatch it back, but Sungyeol is expecting it and jumps off of him to the other side of the couch. Myungsoo curses the fact that he didn't lock his phone because Sungyeol is already scrolling through his contacts by the time he attempts another grab at the phone. Sungyeol easily swats his hands out of the way and Myungsoo quickly gives up and waits for the inevitable.  


What starts as a snort turns into a guffaw and then dissolves into giggles. Myungsoo groans and sinks lower into the couch as Sungyeol begins to cackle next to him. He briefly wonders how he fell for Sungyeol in the first place.  


"Oh my God," Sungyeol breathes out. "It's worse than I expected."  


"Well, don't get used to it because I'm changing it to 'Jackass'. Now give me my phone back." Myungsoo holds out his hand expectantly.  


"Aww," Sungyeol pretends to pout, "but I thought I was 'Your Yeollie'?"  


"Well, right now you're just a pain in the ass."  


Sungyeol hands him back the phone, a teasing smile replacing the fake-pout. "How about I put you as 'My Myungie' and we can be one of those gross matching, lovey-dovey couples?" Myungsoo gives him an unmoved look from where he's comfortably sunk into the couch cushions. "What? Don't you want to be a tooth-achingly sweet couple with me?" For the second time, he drops his weight on an unsuspecting Myungsoo. "Come on, be my sappy boyfriend," he all but demands. "I'll send you cute little wake-up texts and let you hug me all you want and fall asleep on me and we can stay up late talking about nothing like teenagers and I'll cook you special meals on our anniversaries—actually, who am I kidding? I really can't cook, but I could give it a try and if I manage to not burn the place down, we can go eat out somewhere and say cheesy things to each other. How about that?"  


Myungsoo is quiet for a bit, mostly pretending to think over the offer. With a smile, he brings both of his hands up to hold Sungyeol's face. The latter stares back in confusion before his eyes go wide when Myungsoo pulls him closer and brushes their lips together. It takes all of three seconds. A suitable first kiss in Myungsoo's opinion. And made even better when he reopens his eyes to see a shocked Sungyeol in front of him.  


"I think that makes it a binding agreement."  


Sungyeol still hasn't found his tongue. Myungsoo thinks this might be the longest the other has gone without talking. He starts to tease him about it, but is cut off when Sungyeol leans into him and presses their lips together. They smile at each other and Myungsoo can tell they are officially dating now without having to say the words.  


Sungyeol's smile suddenly drops and he asks, "I don't actually have to cook, do I?"  


Myungsoo can't help but laugh. Even without having experienced it firsthand, he can already tell Sungyeol's cooking should be avoided. "Not if you want me to live to see the next anniversary."


	9. Ooh, You Make Me Live - Dongwoo/Sunggyu/Woohyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine two members of your OT3 sweetly and goofily lavishing affection, cuddles, and presents on the third member, who gets embarrassed but actually loves having so much attention from the two people at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of the longer ones. The original version of this story accidentally got deleted, so it ended up like this.

Sunggyu awakens to a still warm, but very much empty bed. This isn't the first time he's woken up alone. But on those rare mornings he has some forewarning and usually manages to mumble what could be a "have a nice day" in his half-asleep state when he stirs from the bed dipping subtly. This morning seems to be different, though. As far as Sunggyu knows he's the only one with plans for the day and yet he's the last to wake up.  


After a good stretch, Sunggyu rolls out of bed. He decides to head to the kitchen to check if there might be a note (and hopefully some food). He's stopped short in the kitchen's doorway by the sight of Dongwoo and Woohyun busily moving around the small room as they prepare breakfast. They're too focused on their tasks to notice Sunggyu standing and watching them. Dongwoo is setting the tiny table wedged into a corner of the room. He makes sure all of the plates and utensils are placed just right before getting a bottle of juice for them to drink from the fridge. Woohyun, meanwhile, is at the stove putting all of his concentration on the pancakes slowly cooking in the frying pan.  


If Sunggyu was the sappy type he would say that it warms his heart to see the two people he cares the most about (after his parents, of course) putting so much effort into what he now realizes is supposed to be a surprise. But he isn't that sentimental; a fact Woohyun enjoys pointing out to him. So what he can say is that he's happy he chose to give this relationship a chance, that he gave these two men a chance. He had been hesitant in the beginning. Well, he had actually flat out rejected the idea. He and Woohyun had only just started becoming more than friends when Sunggyu found himself falling for Dongwoo as well. It didn't make sense that his heart could be pulled in two different directions. That there could be two people that he could feel the same things about at the same time. It had made even less sense to learn that they both liked him and each other and thought all three of them together would be better than having to choose. He had been doubtful that it could work with three people. It seemed unbalanced. There were too many people to think about, to please. He couldn't see it ending in anything but disaster.  


And yet after six months Sunggyu is totally in love with both Dongwoo and Woohyun. He's still not sure how they changed his mind, but now they're such important parts of his life, individually and together. They make him happy and somehow he does the same for them.  


"Is this for me?" Sunggyu's lips curl up slightly at the way the two both jolt at the same time. They're even synchronized with the guilty looks on their faces.  


"You're not supposed to be up for a couple more minutes." Woohyun seems completely dumbfounded by Sunggyu standing just a few feet from him.  


Sunggyu stops himself from asking if Woohyun knows exactly how long he sleeps. That actually sounds like something the younger man would know. And Sunggyu would rather not learn the answer to that question. Instead he asks, "Does that mean I have to wait until then to get an answer?"  


Dongwoo's laugh interrupts whatever might have been Woohyun's reply. "Since you're already up you might as well join us." He goes over to Sunggyu to lead him to his seat, but first leans up to give him a quick good morning kiss. Sunggyu prefers scrubbing off the hours' worth of germs and bad breath before putting his mouth near anyone else's. But he's outnumbered by the other two who can't care less about the cleanliness of the mouths they're kissing (or kissing with).  


With their fingers interlocked Sunggyu is pulled over to the table where Dongwoo pulls out the chair for him with his free hand. Sunggyu takes the seat in silence, biting back all the questions that have already formed in his mind. He can come up with too many reasons why his boyfriends are being so nice to him. And most of them are negative. But he's trying not to assume the worst. (Which is hard since he's dealing with two of the most ridiculous people he knows. They're a lot more like eight-year-olds than adults, especially when they're together.) So he taps into his reserved patience and waits for an explanation. It doesn't take very long.  


"It was supposed to be a surprise," Dongwoo tells him as he takes a seat next to him and offers him a glass of juice. Sunggyu readily accepts it and takes a big gulp. He really hopes Woohyun is almost done with those pancakes because he's starving and there's a cold feeling in his stomach from the juice. "We were gonna cook you breakfast and then wake you up ourselves and then after we ate we would help you get ready before you left." Dongwoo smiles at him in that infectiously happy way, not at all disheartened by the disruption in his and Woohyun's plan.  


Sunggyu reaches out to cup the back of Dongwoo's neck, rubbing his thumb along the juncture where his jaw and ear connect. "You can still do the rest of that stuff," he assures the other. Somehow Dongwoo manages to beam even brighter at that. Sunggyu smiles back at him, affection a pleasant ache in his chest.  


"Are you two done having your moment?" Of course Woohyun has to come and ruin it.  


Sunggyu lets go of Dongwoo to instead help himself to the heaping plate of pancakes Woohyun's (finally) brought over. "What, are you jealous?"  


"Yes, very," Woohyun answers immediately. "Me, too. Me, too." He leans down to bring his face level with Sunggyu's and puckers his lips. Dongwoo laughs while Sunggyu just rolls his eyes. It's only when Woohyun leans closer and starts making weird high-pitch noises that Sunggyu finally gives in. What he intends to be a peck turns into a deep kiss that leaves him a little breathless while Woohyun has a stupidly smug grin on his face. (Sunggyu thinks it might be payback for earlier.)  


A comfortable silence settles over them as they sit down to eat. Sunggyu digs into his stack of pancakes eagerly, almost forgetting his wariness from before. "So is it, like, my birthday or something," he asks between bites. "Or have you guys finally decided to show your love and devotion to me every day?"  


"It hasn't even been an hour and all of the attention has already gone to your head," Woohyun says with a shake of his head and mock-disappointment. "What are you going to do tomorrow when we go back to how we normally treat you?"  


"Wait, this is an all-day thing? What else were you planning?"  


Woohyun and Dongwoo exchange looks before turning to Sunggyu with identical smiles on their faces. "You'll have to wait and see," Dongwoo says. Sunggyu nearly inhales the rest of his breakfast in his haste to find out what else the other two have in store for him.  


He isn't disappointed.


	10. Baby, Baby, Baby - Sunggyu/Sungjong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A getting a papercut or some other minor injury and Person B kissing it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of inspired by that Piki interview where Sungjong carried Sunggyu on his back for some reason. Not exactly an AU, but it probably is. It's also pretty short.

It's only after a lot of whining on Sunggyu's part that Sungjong sits the two of them down on the living room couch with the first aid kit. Sunggyu had complained endlessly to Sungjong about the scratch he'd gotten from Sungyeol's cat. ("That thing is evil," he'd griped. "Maybe she just doesn't like you," had been Sungjong's dry reply.) He'd waved the two barely visible red lines on his arm in Sungjong's face as he moaned about how painful they were. Sungjong silently wonders how a full grown adult can act like such a baby.  


Sunggyu hisses, squeezing his eyes shut and recoiling from Sungjong as much as he can while the other is holding onto his wrist.  


"I haven't even done anything yet," Sungjong informs him.  


Sunggyu opens his eyes slowly to find that it's true. The cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol that Sungjong's holding has yet to touch the cuts on Sunggyu's forearm. "Oh, sorry," Sunggyu apologizes nonchalantly as he sits up straight. Sungjong rolls his eyes and finally starts disinfecting Sunggyu's arm. He dabs the cotton ball along the small lines as Sunggyu yelps in surprise. The muscles in his arm tense when Sungjong holds the cotton ball on the wound a touch longer than necessary.  


"Hey, watch it," Sunggyu scolds, jerking his arm out of Sungjong's grip. He brings it close to his face and blows on it to try to ease the stinging, throwing a disgruntled look at Sungjong. "I might as well just do it myself."  


"I don't know why you didn't," the younger man grumbles. He tosses the cotton ball onto the table and picks a large Band-Aid out of the kit. To his surprise Sunggyu complies when he gestures to see his arm. He unwraps the Band-Aid and places it gently onto the scratch marks. (He's only gentle because Sunggyu threatens bodily harm.) When Sungjong's done he turns to pack up the first aid kit, but stops short when Sunggyu practically shoves his bandaged arm in his face. "What?" Sungjong doesn't bother to hide the irritation in his voice.  


"You forgot something," Sunggyu answers simply. Then he points to his own lips with the arm that isn't in Sungjong's face. It's hard to tell if he's being serious. Sungjong stares at him for a moment, but Sunggyu only stares back at him expectantly. Keeping his eyes trained on Sunggyu, Sungjong slowly leans forward to lightly press his lips against the beige of the Band-Aid on Sunggyu's arm.  


Sunggyu smiles wide enough to make his eyes disappear when Sungjong pulls back. "Thanks," he says, brighter than he's been all day. He holds his arm protectively to his chest as he stands up. He ruffles Sungjong's hair before walking away (skipping might be a more appropriate verb).  


Sungjong watches him leave the room in stunned silence. And he thought Myungsoo was weird.


	11. I Was Next to You and You Were Right There Next to Me - Hoya/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sleepy kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a sequel to I Think I Love You. The prompt is rather simple, but I got a little carried away.

Sungyeol had expected one of two things to happen when he'd agreed to a study date in Hoya's room. The first scenario starts with them studying and that leads to them getting bored and ending up kissing which leads to inappropriate touching and neither of them getting any work done. The second scenario starts with studying and leads to boredom and ends with them falling asleep fully clothed and neither of them getting any work done. What they're doing now is a mix of both that feels weirdly nice. Their textbooks lay abandoned on the bed, poking into a back or a leg, as they lay together in a tangle of limbs. Hoya has a leg between both of Sungyeol's and a hand resting on his stomach. As the less sleepy one between them, he's doing most of the work. Sungyeol's response is slow in his half-asleep state with his mouth moving lazily against Hoya's.  


"Do you want to just go to sleep," Hoya asks, breaking the kiss to look over at his boyfriend.  


Sungyeol doesn't have to open his eyes to be able to tell that there's a sweet smile on Hoya's face to match his amused tone. And Sungyeol supposes it is a little funny that he's nearly asleep, but is still committed to making out. Despite how tired he is, he's enjoying being so close to Hoya. Everything feels soft and warm and just really, really nice. "I'm good," he drawls. His fingers curl around the collar of Hoya's shirt and he tugs it lightly in an attempt to bring him closer. "Now kiss me."  


Hoya snorts at the command (not a confidence-boosting response) and his hand slides over to hold onto Sungyeol's waist. "Is it a kiss goodnight or a kiss leading to more?"  


Sungyeol opens his eyes slowly to see Hoya with his head propped on his hand. His chest tightens at the completely smitten look that's aimed at him. He still hasn't gotten entirely used to having someone as wonderful as Hoya as his boyfriend. And he doesn't really want to either. Sungyeol hopes that there's a nervous fluttering in his stomach every time Hoya tells him he loves him. That his breath catches whenever Hoya looks at him like the sun rises and sets with him or holds him like he'll never let go. Sungyeol hopes the novelty of their relationship never wears off and he hopes that Hoya hopes for the same thing.  


He's slightly more awake than before. "Kiss me and we'll see," he says as he tugs on Hoya's collar again. Hoya complies without any hesitation, pressing his lips to Sungyeol's insistently. His hand tightens on the other's hip and he settles himself more comfortably on top of Sungyeol. The kiss is still slow, but the slick slide of Hoya's tongue against his own has Sungyeol's toes curling. He rolls his hips in an attempt to alleviate the heat pooling in his stomach. Hoya groans into his mouth and presses him further into the bed. Whatever tiredness Sungyeol had been holding onto is shelved.  


It only comes back when they're both on their backs, naked and spent. Their books had been pushed off the bed at some point and are now half-covered by their discarded clothing. Sungyeol doesn't wait to fully catch his breath before he throws an arm across Hoya's body and starts kissing a line from Hoya's shoulder to his neck. His skin is damp with sweat and sticky against Sungyeol's arm, but Sungyeol doesn't mind. Hoya's chest moves in a steady rhythm as he lets out a quiet hum in response. Sungyeol trails his lips up Hoya's neck to mouth at the space just under his ear. Hoya's lips are parted and waiting for him when Sungyeol finally reaches his mouth. The kiss is long and deep and Sungyeol smiles to himself at the soft whine he gets from Hoya when he pulls away.  


"Now we can sleep," he states decisively. It takes a bit of nudging, but Sungyeol gets Hoya to lay under the covers with him and they settle back into the same position after Sungyeol makes a quick trip to turn off the light. It's probably not the best idea to go to sleep when they've made a mess of the sheets and themselves. It'll be uncomfortable waking up stuck to each other, but for now Sungyeol likes the feeling of Hoya's hot skin on his and the sound of his heartbeat in his ear. For now, that's all that matters.


	12. Untitled IV - Dongwoo/Sunggyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP kissing Person B out of the blue to see how they react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not follow the prompt at all. The prompt was more like a suggestion.

"Are you even listening?"  


Sunggyu snaps out of the trance he'd fallen into from watching Dongwoo talk. He'd gotten distracted by the way the other's mouth formed the syllables as he spoke; how his lips would stick out a bit when he pronounced certain words. It's become a (not-so) secret hobby of his: watching Dongwoo's mouth as he talks. His eyes have gotten used to following the movement of the other's lips. But it also means he zones out and forgets that he's supposed to be paying attention to what's being said and not just how it's said. That he should be listening.  


"Of course I'm listening," he lies. He keeps his eyes trained on Dongwoo's even though he's tempted to study the frown that's undoubtedly pulling down the corners of the other's mouth.  


Dongwoo raises a skeptical eyebrow, but thankfully doesn't ask him to recall the entire conversation. "I'm starting to think you have a problem."  


Sunggyu can only roll his eyes at that because all of their other friends have already told him the same thing. "I don't have a problem. I just..." He trails off, unsure of how to continue without sounding incredibly creepy.  


"Enjoy staring at my mouth for long periods of time," Dongwoo finishes for him.  


A quiet growl is all Sunggyu manages to make in protest before he gets distracted by the amused smile playing on the other's lips. His eyes trace the subtle lines around his mouth. The white of his teeth peeking through as he attempts to hide a laugh. "It's flattering, I guess," Sunggyu vaguely hears Dongwoo say. At least he thinks that's what he said. It's hard to be certain when there's a half-smile pulling up one side of Dongwoo's mouth as he speaks. "In a really weird way," he continues. "But I can't help thinking there's more to this than you just being overly fixated on my mouth."  


"Like what," Sunggyu asks absently.  


"Like, maybe you're looking at my mouth so much because you want something from it."  


This gets the older's undivided attention. In his study of his friend's mouth Sunggyu has often wondered how the other's lips would feel on his own. What it would be like to trace the inside of that huge mouth with his tongue. Or to have those lips map out his skin. It was inevitable. He could only stare at Dongwoo's mouth for so long before his thoughts on the size and shape of it had turned to ones about how the other's lips might feel under his fingertips, his own lips, or even his tongue. It should freak him out a bit that he's thinking about kissing a close friend (and maybe putting that fascinating mouth to good use). But the newfound desire doesn't scare him. He considers it a latent longing that's confined to that one part of his mind filled with things he thinks about doing, but probably won't ever act on. At least, it had been. But now Dongwoo is looking right at him and almost daring him to admit it. The urge seems to have increased tenfold and he has to will himself not to just throw himself at the younger man without a second thought.  


Sunggyu clears his throat as he thinks about how to phrase what he wants to say. Steeling himself, he sits up straighter and maintains eye contact with Dongwoo. (Not that the other had ever looked away from him.) "Will you give me what I want?"  


Dongwoo's smile is crooked, bordering on a smirk. He licks his lips; the torturously slow way his tongue moves across his bottom lip entirely for Sunggyu's benefit. "Only if you ask nicely," he answers as he leans in slightly.  


That sounds like enough of an invitation, but Sunggyu still hesitates. He keeps his eyes on Dongwoo's as he closes what little space is between them and only lets his gaze fall to the other's lips when his eyes start to cross.  


When their lips finally meet he hopes he isn't imagining the quiet groan Dongwoo lets out. But even if he is there's no way he could make up how Dongwoo's pushing back and fully returning the kiss. He's moving his lips against Sunggyu's as his hands slide down the older man's sides to rest on his waist in a firm grip.  


Sunggyu considers moving onto Dongwoo's lap and seeing how far things can go, but nixes the idea in favor of letting his hands flit over the expanse of skin exposed by the other's loose v-neck. He figures if his friend let him kiss him once he'll let him do it again. Maybe then he can test the new boundaries of their friendship (relationship?).  


When they part for air Sunggyu can only stare in wonder at the other's reddened lips. He runs a thumb across them. It amazes him that they've gotten so big after just one short kiss. He wants to see what they look like after dozens more. After he's explored all that Dongwoo's glorious mouth has to offer. He wants to see, feel, experience Dongwoo's mouth on his own skin.  


"What else can your mouth do?" It comes out as a reverent whisper, but he hadn't meant for it to be said out loud. He feels Dongwoo's chuckle as a soft puff of air on his finger. It spurs him to finally look back up into his friend's eyes. It wouldn't surprise him to find out the younger hadn't taken his eyes off of him since they broke the kiss.  


Dongwoo leans in to rest his nose against Sunggyu's. "I could tell you." His breath fans out across the latter's lips as he speaks. "Or I could show you."


	13. Tell Me More, Tell Me More - Hoya/Sungjong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hugged/kissed the wrong person in a costume like my friend’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Halloween-themed prompt for Halloween (that I'm posting a couple hours early because I won't have the time tomorrow). It's not my favorite, but also not my least favorite.

Howon should've known better when Woohyun said he had to go to the bathroom. Some girl in a sexy costume probably caught his eye and he just made up an excuse so he could ditch Howon. Now Howon is all by himself in the middle of a dancefloor full of people he doesn't know. It wouldn't be that bad if he wasn't currently dressed up like one of the T-Birds. (He doesn't know why he let Woohyun talk him into coming to this Halloween party as a character from an old American movie. There might have been a lot of flattery involved.)  


He looks around the room in search of a familiar face. At least then he wouldn't have to suffer alone. All he sees are people with their faces painted or obscured by masks. He decides to look at the costumes instead. Sunggyu had come as a vampire of all things, donning a red cloak and some cheap plastic fangs, while Dongwoo rounded out Howon and Woohyun's greaser gang trio. Howon scans the crowd for either of them (he's given up on Woohyun as he assumes the other is in a dark corner somewhere doing things Howon doesn't even want to think about) while awkwardly rebuffing offers to dance. It takes a couple minutes, but he finally catches a flash of red in his periphery. When he turns to get a better look he sees that it's from a cloak similar to the one Sunggyu had been wearing. He steps through the crowd to get closer to the guy he's starting to think is his friend. At first he reaches out to tap Sunggyu's shoulder, but thinks better of it. Instead Howon decides to annoy him.  


"Did you find any nice necks to suck," he asks as he wraps his arms around Sunggyu's waist. He puts his mouth close to the other's ear, knowing it'll piss Sunggyu off.  


The man in his arms stiffens and turns his head to look at Howon. Big, doe-like eyes meet Howon's. There's a moment of silence where Howon sees his life flash before his eyes. Pulling his arms from around the guy who is definitely _not_ Sunggyu, he puts as much distance between the two of them as the crowd around them allows. Now that Howon is really looking at him he sees that the guy doesn't resemble Sunggyu at all. For one thing, he's taller. And thinner. And way better looking. And he’s pulling off the vampire look better than Sunggyu.  


Howon runs a nervous hand through his hair. It's a little difficult with the amount of gel he'd put in it. "I-I thought you were someone else," he explains weakly. He wants to crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment, but he figures he should apologize first. "My friend has the same costume."  


The guy looks down at his clothes, seemingly genuinely surprised that someone else had thought to come as a stereotypical vampire. "Honest mistake, I guess," he says when he looks back at Howon and Howon is relieved to see that he's neither angry nor creeped out.  


"So, uh," Howon tries to exude as much of Danny Zuko's charm as he can (or was he supposed to be Kenickie?) despite his usual lack of finesse. "If I haven't totally weirded you out, do you think you might want to dance? Um, with me? I promise to keep my hands to myself."  


That gets a small laugh out of the taller man and Howon mentally pats himself on the back. "But where's the fun in that?" Howon isn’t sure if he’s joking or not with the way his lips curl up into a smile, but he still follows the guy into the crowd. They end up pressed close involuntarily (at least on Howon’s end it is; he’s hesitant to be too close after how they met) and Howon debates with himself about where his hands should go. Eventually they settle on the other’s sides, just above his waist. “Sungjong, in case you were wondering,” the guy says into Howon’s ear, speaking up because of the loud music surrounding them.  


It takes a moment before the words click and Howon realizes the guy is introducing himself. “Howon,” he responds. Sungjong gives him that same curled lip smile as he straightens up to his full height. It makes Howon curious to know what he’s thinking. But as Sungjong brings their bodies even closer together, Howon figures they’ll have time for twenty questions later. Right now there are other ways for them to get to know each other.


	14. I Want You To, So Make The Move - Sunggyu/Woohyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forget the exact prompt for this, but it's something about a hot new bartender. Sunggyu is the bartender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of an off-shoot of I Think I Love You. I wrote something for Myungsoo, too, but I don;t know if I'll post it here yet.

"So how is it?"  


Woohyun takes another sip of the cocktail Sunggyu had placed in front of him almost as soon as he had sat down. He'd looked incredibly proud of himself (and unbearably cute) as he insisted on Woohyun trying the drink. Woohyun couldn't have turned him down even if he wanted to. It's only Sunggyu's third day on the job and Woohyun's already head over heels. Actually, it's been that way since the first night. Woohyun had come into the bar with his friends expecting a night of much needed unwinding. Instead his eyes had fallen on the new face behind the bar and it hadn't taken long for him to ditch Myungsoo, Sungyeol, and Hoya in favor of getting to know the unfairly hot new bartender.  


In the two hours he had spent befriending Sunggyu, Woohyun learned that the other is a music theory major in his last year, but he'd started out in law. That Sunggyu is new to bartending and only applied because he doesn't sleep much at night and he figures he might as well get paid for it. Woohyun thinks Sunggyu is a perfect bartender. Not so much the making the drinks part (that could use some work); more so the customer service part. He's actually really good at talking to people despite how shy he had seemed when Woohyun first approached him. Woohyun finds Sunggyu very likable—although, it's a very different kind of like than the one he would use to describe most of the people he knows.  


"It's not bad," Woohyun replies with an encouraging smile. The mixture of gin and orange juice sits warm in his stomach. "What's it called, anyway?"  


Sunggyu's mouth quirks with restrained laughter. He leans against the counter and subsequently closer to Woohyun."I don't know if I should tell you."  


"Why? Is it dirty?" Sunggyu looks way too happy as he nods. "I think I can handle it," Woohyun says, taking a bigger gulp of the drink.  


"It's a Sloe Screw," Sunggyu states bluntly. He finally bursts out laughing when Woohyun chokes on the cocktail, oblivious to the curious stares his laughter attracts. Woohyun avoids Sunggyu's eyes as the other hands him a napkin to wipe his mouth. Despite his previous confidence, blood rushes to his cheeks from embarrassment. Of all the dirty things in Woohyun's mind, that wasn't one of them. "Actually, you look more like a Sloe Comfortable Screw kind of guy," Sunggyu teases. He's still chuckling like he told the funniest joke.  


Woohyun scowls at him, unimpressed. "Are you enjoying yourself?" As annoyed as he sounds, Woohyun is actually enjoying the sight of Sunggyu smiling, especially since it's because of him.  


"Okay, I'll stop," Sunggyu finally concedes. He's still leaning on the counter, the sleeves of his white button-up folded to expose his forearms. (That combined with the striped red tie and his slightly messy hair is slowly driving Woohyun crazy, but he tries to focus on their conversation instead of his attraction. Which isn't an easy feat.) "If you come back tomorrow I promise I'll learn to make a very simple, non-sexual drink." Sunggyu even holds out his pinkie like it'll be a binding agreement.  


Woohyun looks from Sunggyu's outstretched hand to his face. His smile is sincere as he waits for Woohyun's response. While Woohyun is flattered that Sunggyu would learn to make a drink just for him, a better idea occurs to him. "Why don't you sing for me instead," he suggests, wrapping his pinkie around Sunggyu's. The smile on Sunggyu's face drops instantly. Woohyun feels his confidence returning now that the tables have turned. "You didn't think you could tell me you were studying music and I wouldn't ask you to sing, did you?"  


Sunggyu tries to pull his hand from Woohyun's, but the other holds on tightly. "I like my plan better," he says and Woohyun thinks he hears a whine in Sunggyu's voice.  


"Don't worry, I won't laugh at you if you suck."  


"I don't suck."  


Woohyun smirks at Sunggyu, already feeling like he's won. "Prove it, then."  


Unfortunately, Sunggyu doesn't give in as easily as Woohyun had thought. He finally pulls his hand from Woohyun's and crosses his arms over his chest. "And what do I get out of this?"  


Woohyun hesitates, unsure of how forward he should be. If he hasn't misread the chemistry between them then this is a perfect opportunity for him to ask Sunggyu out. It feels like Sunggyu treats him differently than the other bar patrons; like they've been friends for a long time. And Woohyun can't help wondering if that's a sign that Sunggyu's interested in him. He drains the last of the cocktail to bide his time as he considers the best approach. "How about I buy you dinner?"  


There's a pause before Sunggyu says, "I'm not that cheap." Woohyun can only roll his eyes. He has only known Sunggyu a few days, but he can already tell the other is going to be a handful to deal with. He's not even upset about sort of being turned down. "Actually, I have a better idea." Dread fills Woohyun's stomach at the smile that spreads on Sunggyu's face as he points his chin at a corner of the bar. When Woohyun turns to look he sees a tiny, unused stage and then his eyes fall on the karaoke machine. He looks back at Sunggyu incredulously.  


"You're not serious."  


Sunggyu shrugs, more relaxed than he's been since the mention of singing. "It's a win-win, isn't it? You get to hear me sing and I get... To be impressed or entertained?"  


"You sound like you already think I'll be terrible," Woohyun scoffs.  


With his arms still crossed, Sunggyu leans on the counter again. His face is closer than before. Close enough that Woohyun holds his breath as Sunggyu's eyes rove over his face. "I guess you should prove me wrong then."  


That's definitely challenge. And Woohyun doesn't hesitate to take him up on it. He shortens the distance between them a little bit. Sunggyu, to his credit, doesn't flinch at their close proximity and Woohyun can't tell if that's a good thing or not. "Another Sloe Screw first," he says as he slides his empty glass over to Sunggyu.


	15. One and One is Two - Sungyeol/Woohyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP has been crushing on Person B from afar and Person A's sibling has had enough of their pining and tells Person B. (Bonus: Person A is present... and mortified.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoya's a friend not a sibling, but other than that I think I followed the prompt pretty well.

"You're drooling."  


Woohyun's hand flies to his (thankfully) dry mouth before he turns to glare at his friend sitting next to him. He wasn't _drooling_. Staring longingly for an extended period of time when he should be writing a Psychology paper that's due first thing in the morning? Maybe. But definitely not drooling.  


"Why don't you just talk to him," Hoya continues, not the least bit intimidated by Woohyun. He turns back to the History textbook on the table in front of him. Unlike some (lovesick) people he's actually trying to get some work done.  


Woohyun abandons his unfinished paper, heaving a dramatic sigh, and rests his head in one of his hands. "It's not that easy." His eyes wander back over to the guy sitting a few tables away. Woohyun doesn't know his name or any other important information about him. But ever since he had accidentally bumped into the guy on his way into the library, Woohyun had fallen instantly in love. The smile the stranger gave him as he waved off Woohyun's apology had made sure of that. Now Woohyun comes to the library to steal glances at the guy when he should be focusing on his schoolwork.  


Hoya scoffs, marking his spot in his book with his pen before shutting it and turning to his friend. "There's literally nothing easier than that. Just go up to him and say hi."  


In theory, Woohyun thinks, it probably is that easy. But in practice it really isn't. He knows that for a fact. He's tried "just talking" to the guy but he's only gotten as far as a couple of steps in his direction before he chickened out and rushed back to his seat. It's actually a lot more complicated than it seems.  


Woohyun only sighs in response, letting his gaze fall once again on the student he's been pining after. The other has his head bowed over his books with a pen tapping intermittently against his lips. Some of his dark hair falls down to cover one of his eyes and Woohyun doesn't think he's entirely prepared for the way the guy looks as he combs a hand through his hair to clear his vision.  


"Alright, that's it." The sound of Hoya's voice, respectfully low but also annoyed, pulls Woohyun back to the present in time to see his friend pushing his chair away from the table. "If you're not gonna do anything about this, then I will," Hoya says as he stands up. It takes him all of two steps before Woohyun finally realizes what the other plans to do. Woohyun scrambles out of his seat, barely managing to keep his voice down as he pleads, "You can't go over there." He grabs onto Hoya's shoulder as if that alone will be able to keep his friend from embarrassing him in front of his crush.  


Hoya easily shrugs off the other's hand. "You, stay here," he commands Woohyun like he's a dog being trained.  


"But—"  


"Sit." He points to Woohyun's recently vacated seat. Obediently, albeit reluctantly, Woohyun follows the order. Telling himself that it would be more embarrassing to be standing next to Hoya as his friend confesses for him, he watches the other stomp away.  


Hoya has a friendly smile on his face when he stops in front of the guy's table. It stretches after the guy looks up at him and he introduces himself. They shake hands awkwardly, confusion written all over the seated student's face. His confusion grows deeper before jumping over to utter surprise. His mouth forms an 'o' as his eyes nearly pop out of his head. Woohyun desperately wishes he could hear what Hoya was saying to cause the guy to make that kind of expression.  


As Hoya continues to talk, the guy's surprise turns into a small smile and pink-tinged cheeks. Woohyun decides the flustered look suits his face. He's so busy admiring the other guy's features he doesn't notice that the guy has turned his attention to him until their eyes meet. Jumping in surprise, Woohyun quickly looks away and slumps in his seat to hide behind his laptop screen. His heart beats wildly in his chest, equally thrilled and terrified. He takes a moment to calm himself before peeking over his laptop.  


The guy is now the one doing the talking. He rubs the back of his neck while keeping his eyes glued to the table. Hoya nods at whatever the guy is saying and Woohyun assumes the conversation is over after that because his friend starts making his way back over to their table. The guy goes back to his work, but it's obvious he's not as focused on it as he had been before.  


"You owe me one," Hoya tells Woohyun when he finally sits down.  


"For what?"  


Hoya reopens his textbook, intent on finally getting some work done. "Don't get too excited; it's not like I got you a date or anything. His name's Sungyeol. He was very flattered and he asked me to tell you that you're welcome to join him at his table whenever you like." A big smile breaks out on Woohyun's face at Hoya's words. "And I probably shouldn't tell you since your head's big enough already, but he noticed you too and was hoping you would talk to him first."  


Woohyun's too busy floating to Cloud Nine to notice the slight dig. His name's Sungyeol. And he noticed Woohyun. And he wants to talk to him. There can't be anything better than that.  


"What are you waiting for?"  


Not for the first (or last) time that day, Woohyun is pulled from his thoughts by his friend's voice. He looks at him in confusion, the corners of his mouth still turned up in a smile. "What are you talking about?"  


Hoya rolls his eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh. "You're supposed to go talk to him now. Obviously."  


The smile on Woohyun's face drops completely at the same time his stomach drops down to his feet.


	16. Don't Talk to Strangers - Sungjong/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A being a product of a science experiment and Person B is the first real person that A sees. Person A becomes curious about B and their ways so he/she follows B around, asking them questions about everything, even silly things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as silly as I imagined it being and I'm not too crazy about the ending, but oh well.

Sungjong happens upon the guy in the supermarket parking lot barking at a Labrador in a Hyundai. He's tall with somewhat unruly brown hair. Thankfully he's the skinny kind of tall and not the hulking kind. So if he were to snap, at least he would probably do as much damage to Sungjong as Sungjong could do to him. Which isn't very much, admittedly. The ill-fitting white pants and long-sleeved shirt along with plush bunny-eared slippers has Sungjong raising an eyebrow. Not that he has any firsthand knowledge of mental institutions (because he is fortunately sane), but the stranger's attire seems a lot like what patients in those sorts of places would wear.  


Sungjong gives the other a wide berth as he walks through the parking lot. He doesn't have a car so he's forced to lug his purchases home, which is only a couple blocks away. Despite his best efforts to avoid the obvious lunatic, the guy notices him and quickly forgets about his attempt at communicating (if one can call it that) with the dog in the car. He tries his hardest to engage Sungjong in a conversation, practically breathing down his neck as he attempts to get the other to acknowledge him. He only succeeds when Sungjong decides talking to him might be the easiest way to get rid of him. Which turns out to be a bad idea.  


According to this strange man, who apparently doesn't have a name (but is open to suggestions), he had awoken in the supermarket parking lot with no recollection of how he'd gotten there. In fact, he can't remember anything before that morning. He doesn't know who he is, where he came from, where he is now, or even why his memory is blank.  


After giving Sungjong his unsolicited life story (which is fairly short considering he doesn't remember more than the last few hours of it), the stranger continues to follow him and ask fairly personal questions. Sungjong only gives him his name. The guy seems harmless enough, but it probably isn't wise to give him too much information. So far he has only said one other thing to the guy: an irritated "what do you want?" He doesn't understand why the other can't see that he doesn't want to be bothered.  


Sungjong pauses when he hears the shuffling footsteps behind him stop. He stands with two heavy grocery bags pulling his arms down and debating if he should turn around or just keep walking. The choice seems obvious: he regrets responding to Tall Guy (as he's decided to call him) and has been hoping the other would lose interest and find a stray cat to strike up a conversation with. But Sungjong is a lot softer than he cares to admit.  


He curses under his breath before turning around.  


The guy is stopped in front of a small café with his head cocked to the side and a captivated expression on his face. "What are they doing," he asks Sungjong as he approaches him.  


When Sungjong looks into the shop he sees a couple at a table in front of the window. They're sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, all smiles and clasped hands and sweet words whispered shyly. Having concluded that the strange guy was suffering from amnesia, Sungjong had assumed that meant he was familiar with the different types of human relationships. But apparently that isn't the case. It only increases the suspicion that the guy is missing more than his memory.  


"They're on a date," he answers slowly.  


"Date?" Tall Guy continues to stare at the couple who seem to be so enthralled with each other that they're oblivious to anything else. Sungjong doesn't know which is worse: the creep with the innocence of a five-year-old next to him or the two nauseating lovebirds in front of him.  


"Yeah, a date." He doesn't know why he's explaining the concept to this stranger. "It's when two people go out and spend time together because they like each other. And they want to know more about each other."  


Tall Guy nods pensively as he takes in the information. "So, is that something everyone does? Going on dates?"  


"Most people do it, I guess."  


"We should go on a date."  


Sungjong nearly drops his bags in shock. This guy he just met, whose name he doesn't even know, just asked him out. And with the most serious voice and the straightest face. Or, at least, as straight a face as the guy can manage when his eyes are round and maybe just a little hypnotizing. (In the back of his mind Sungjong wonders if Tall Guy has the whole universe in his eyes with how big and full of light they are.)  


"Why...?" It's hard to finish the question when he's not sure which question he wants to ask first. _Why would Sungjong want to go out with him? Why would he want to go out with Sungjong?_ But, really, the biggest why is why the hell he's still standing here talking to this guy.  


Tall Guy gives him a small smile. "You seem nice," he tells Sungjong before turning back to the café. He misses the skeptical eyebrow the shorter boy raises. His head cocks to the side again as his attention goes back to the couple. When Sungjong looks to see what the other is baffled by this time he isn't surprised to find that the couple is now unabashedly conjoined at the mouth.  


"You can't be serious," Sungjong scoffs at the other's innocent face. Dating is one thing, but he finds it incredibly hard to believe that the guy doesn't know what kissing is, even with amnesia.  


"Maybe we—" Tall Guy starts, but Sungjong cuts him off before he can finish.  


"There's no way in Hell your lips are getting anywhere near mine."


	17. Gonna Make You, Make You, Make You Notice - Myungsoo/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP getting ready for a formal event. Person A's tie isn't tightened enough and Person B fixes it for them. Then Person B pulls Person A by the tie in for a kiss and just as it starts getting good, smirks and mutters that they have to leave. Person A is left with ruffled hair, red cheeks, and a whispered promise of more in their ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this one.

"Do we really have to go?" Sungyeol flops down on the bed. He's wearing a white button-down shirt on top and bright orange boxers and black socks on the bottom. Myungsoo finds the contrast both cute and sexy. Especially when the boxers rise up to expose more of the pale, long matchsticks Sungyeol has for legs.  


Myungsoo snorts, but doesn't say anything. But it's not like he's supposed to. Sungyeol has asked that question so many times since they got the party invitation that it's become a rhetorical question. He finishes tucking his shirt into his pants and picks up Sungyeol's pants from where they had been carelessly dumped and throws them at the other.  


Sungyeol snatches the pants out of the air with practiced ease. Mainly because Myungsoo is usually dressed and ready before him and Sungyeol then ends up having clothes (and once a shoe) thrown at him in his boyfriend's attempts at hurrying things along. "I could be doing much more important things tonight."  


"Like what?"  


Sungyeol pauses with one leg in his pants and locks his eyes with Myungsoo's. "You." He makes sure the word comes out as seductively as possible.  


"What are you doing with your face?"  


"This is my 'come hither' look," he answers, squinting his eyes like he's trying to send telepathic messages to the other. "Don't act like you haven't seen it before."  


Myungsoo turns away and heads to the closet, seemingly uninterested. "Can't say that I have."  


"Jerk." Sungyeol goes back to putting on his pants. He's done tucking in his shirt and has moved on to attempting to tie his tie by the time Myungsoo emerges from the closet. "I hope you enjoy sleeping on the couch tonight," he tells the other with a petulant pout. He lets out a short huff as the piece of fabric in his hand refuses to cooperate.  


"Just because I insulted your attempt at seduction?"  


"Yup." Myungsoo rolls his eyes at how childish his boyfriend can be. "But I'll let you make it up to me," Sungyeol says as if he's used to graciously giving Myungsoo a chance to redeem himself. Myungsoo would laugh if he wasn't so busy scoffing at the ridiculousness of the situation.  


"How? By properly tying that tie for you?"  


Sungyeol looks down at his tie, the cute little owls on it staring mockingly back at him. "Maybe."  


Myungsoo smiles, gesturing for the other to come closer with a curl of his finger. Sungyeol drags his feet on the way over so as not to look too eager. He doesn't want to give his boyfriend the satisfaction of being right. When he gets within arms' reach Myungsoo shortens the distance even more with a firm tug on Sungyeol's tie. Sungyeol's hands reach for Myungsoo's waist to steady himself. Once he has, he hooks his forefingers around a couple of the other's belt loops and pulls until they're thigh-to-thigh. He gives Myungsoo a challenging look, waiting for him to make the next move. It's nothing but disappointing when his boyfriend only smirks back and proceeds to untie and then re-tie Sungyeol's tie. His hands don't even shake as they loop and tighten the piece of cloth. He pats it lightly when he's done, his smile now full of satisfaction.  


Sungyeol is a second away from whining to get his way when Myungsoo grabs the tie and pulls him down the couple of inches it takes for them to be face-to-face. His lips press against Sungyeol's lightly at first before becoming more insistent. Sungyeol's mouth opens readily for Myungsoo's tongue, his hands back on Myungsoo's waist and gripping tightly.  


"Now we're talking," he says as his boyfriend leans away so they can both catch their breath. Instinctively, his hands reach for Myungsoo's belt, but the other catches his wrists before he can undo it. Sungyeol looks at him in confusion.  


"If we do this now we'll be late," Myungsoo tells him as he puts some space between them. He lets go of his boyfriend's wrists to retrieve his suit jacket laying on the bed. Sungyeol can only stare at him in disbelief as Myungsoo slips on the jacket and walks calmly out the bedroom door with a "come on" thrown over his shoulder.  


"You can't be serious."


	18. Untitled VI - Dongwoo/Sunggyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP indulging in a kiss, the dominant one pushes the other against the wall making it grow warm and passionate, fulfilling their desire. In the bliss and sweetness they lose their sense and only the two of them is all that matters in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if I should post this one and as I was re-reading it I figured I might as well.

"Are we ever going to talk about us," Dongwoo asks, his voice quiet for other reasons besides the late hour. Standing at the threshold of Sunggyu's apartment he seems timid and even smaller than he already is. But Sunggyu can see the determination in his eyes as he waits for him to answer.  


Things have been weird since the day Dongwoo came over in a dress. Well, that's according to Woohyun. He claims there's a tension between Sunggyu and Dongwoo that they're refusing to acknowledge. Sunggyu hasn't noticed any change in his friendship with Dongwoo. They still hang out and share laughs and rag on each other like good friends do. Everything's the same. But he must have it wrong if even Dongwoo thinks things are weird.  


Sunggyu is tempted to dismiss the question. What is there to talk about? They're just friends. But he knows Dongwoo won't let it go at just that. He picks his words carefully before replying. "What about us?"  


Dongwoo shrugs, looking down at his hands as he twists his fingers nervously. "It's different."  


"How?" _Am I that dense_ , Sunggyu wonders. Somehow he's the only one who hasn't realized that it's not the same anymore. Or maybe he's just been in denial about it. He can't deny that he's always liked Dongwoo more than his other friends. The other is the sweetest and yet weirdest person Sunggyu's ever met. It's impossible not to like him; or to want to dote on him. Admittedly, he doesn't show Dongwoo how he feels often. And when he does he usually makes it seem like there's nothing more to it than him being nice for a change. But all that doesn't matter now because Dongwoo is looking at him, searching his face for _something_. Sunggyu stands frozen in his spot, rooted to the ground by all of the emotions flickering in the other's eyes. He didn't believe Woohyun before, but now he can finally see what should have been so obvious.  


Dongwoo moves a step further into the apartment; closer to Sunggyu. "I think there's something that we both want to do... that we probably should do."  


Sunggyu's fingers itch to reach out and close the distance between him and Dongwoo. To hold the other's face as he (finally) gets to feel and taste Dongwoo's mouth. But he holds back, watching Dongwoo step even closer. He can feel the warmth of the other's body making his own hotter. Dongwoo looks up at him with only want in his eyes. There's no hesitance or nervousness left. "And what's that," Sunggyu asks uselessly, his voice as quiet as Dongwoo's had been.  


"This." His mouth is on Sunggyu's before he even finishes the word. Sunggyu's hands automatically move to hold Dongwoo's waist as the other's fingers grasp at the fabric of his shirt. It lasts all of five seconds and when they part Sunggyu finds that's not nearly as long as it needs to be. From the look Dongwoo gives him he can tell the other feels the same.  


Finally giving in to his earlier desire, Sunggyu steers Dongwoo until his back hits the wall with a soft thump. Dongwoo watches him silently, waiting, his eyes dark and setting Sunggyu's skin on fire. The shorter man meets him halfway when Sunggyu leans in to capture his lips again. Sunggyu's hands are gentle as they cradle Dongwoo's face, but his mouth is anything but. As he sucks on the other's plump lips and slips his tongue into the heat of Dongwoo's mouth, he feels like all of the pent-up desire he didn't realize he had is finally being released. The little gasps Dongwoo lets out after each brush of their lips or swipe of his tongue are all Sunggyu can hear. And only make him that much more turned on.  


Dongwoo has a hand on the back of Sunggyu's head, his fingers tangled in the other's dark brown hair and pulling almost painfully. Unsurprisingly, his other hand rests comfortably on Sunggyu's butt. The familiarity of the gesture is almost enough to make Sunggyu laugh. Instead he only smiles against Dongwoo's lips and presses the shorter man firmly against the wall.  


"You know," the sound of Woohyun's voice startles both Sunggyu and Dongwoo. Panting slightly and red in the cheeks, they turn their heads to see Sunggyu's roommate standing not too far away from them in his pajamas. He looks highly amused. "As much as I enjoy being right," he continues, "I don't really enjoy hearing or seeing it at one in the morning when I'm trying to sleep."  


Dongwoo has the decency to look guilty. He tries to put some distance between him and Sunggyu. That proves somewhat difficult when Sunggyu still has a hold on his face. Sunggyu, on the other hand, is just annoyed at being interrupted. But before he can say so, Dongwoo stutters out an apology and then dashes out of the apartment without even a glance back, shutting the door on the way out.  


"You have the worst timing," Sunggyu tells Woohyun as he brushes past him to go back to his room. The other's laughter follows him until he slams his bedroom door shut.


	19. Untitled II + Dream a Little Dream of Me - Myungsoo/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: I forget the exact prompt for this, but Sungyeol and Myungsoo are taking a nap together and it's all fluffy and cute and short.
> 
> Prompt #2: Imagine Person A of your OTP kissing all over the other's face, neck, and/or collarbones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the two shortest stories I've written, so I figured I should post them together.

_Untitled II_

Sungyeol feels a tingle run up his arm as he shifts on the bed. He thinks about pulling his arm out from under Myungsoo's head, but he gets distracted when his eyes fall on his boyfriend's sleeping face. He looks a bit like a kitten with his mouth parted slightly. Sungyeol giggles softly at the sight.  


The other stirs at the sound and slowly opens his eyes. He doesn't say anything, just lifts a questioning eyebrow. Sungyeol quickly covers his face with his free hand. He doesn't want to be caught staring. That's Myungsoo's thing.  


"What?" Myungsoo murmurs.  


Sungyeol peeks through his fingers. "You're beautiful." He removes his hand from his face so he can fully see the other's reaction.  


Myungsoo snorts out a laugh, but Sungyeol can tell by the light blush and dopey grin that he's flattered.  


"Right back at you," Myungsoo says as he snuggles closer to his boyfriend and buries his face in his neck. Sungyeol giggles again; the smile on his face mirroring Myungsoo's.

  


 

  


_Dream a Little Dream of Me_

Sungyeol twitches at the feeling of lips dragging across his collarbones. With his brain not fully awake, the touch feels pleasant rather than ticklish. He lets out a pleased sigh as the lips start pressing light kisses up his neck and along the line of his jaw. His eyes flutter open when hands start a slow crawl up his bare torso. He's met with Myungsoo looming over him, staring intently at his face and not even the least bit flustered at being caught.  


"Do you wake all of your boyfriends like this," Sungyeol asks with a sleep-roughened voice. He catches Myungsoo's hands where they've stopped splayed across his ribs and entwines their fingers.  


Myungsoo smiles down at him. His hair sticks up at odd angles and there are creases from the pillow etched onto one cheek. And he still manages to look effortlessly beautiful, Sungyeol thinks. "Just the ones I really like," He answers, leaning down to press a short kiss to Sungyeol's lips.  


"Really? I think I could get used to this."


	20. The Only Thing That Looks Good on Me is You - Sunggyu/Woohyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter 14 from this collection, so there's no prompt. I don't really like it as much as that first story, but I'll post it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I'm old enough to drink, I don't so I don't actually know what I'm talking about here.

It's official: Woohyun is in love.  


"Marry me," he says to Sunggyu when the other takes his place behind the bar. There's still a buzz going through the crowd about how good Sunggyu was. After their laugh-filled rendition of “Run To You” (most of the laughter had come from Sunggyu), Woohyun hadn't expected the next song Sunggyu chose to sing to be a ballad. Or for him to sing it perfectly. To say Woohyun is impressed would be an understatement.  


Sunggyu laughs, probably from the awed look on Woohyun's face. He doesn't seem phased by Woohyun's spontaneous proposal, leaving Woohyun to wonder how many people have fallen for him after hearing his voice. "I told you I didn't suck."  


"You definitely did not suck."  


There's a shy smile on Sunggyu's face as he excuses himself to tend to customers at the other end of the bar. It's a stark contrast to the smirk he'd thrown at Woohyun as he came down from the stage. Woohyun's eyes stay on Sunggyu while he works. Following his hands as he pours a tall glass of beer; scanning the broad expanse of his back when he turns around; staring at the little crescents his eyes become when he smiles. He finally looks away when Sunggyu starts walking back over to him.  


"I know I'm ridiculously good-looking," Sunggyu starts with a smug grin, "but do you think you could tone down the staring? I feel like I have holes in my back now."  


It should be embarrassing that Sunggyu has already noticed how strong Woohyun's crush is, but Woohyun isn't really trying to be subtle. He wants Sunggyu to know. Sunggyu is too coy for his own good. Woohyun can't tell if he's just messing with him or if he really isn't interested. But he makes a vow to figure out which it is by the end of the night.  


"I'd think you'd be used to that by now." Woohyun rests his forearms on the counter and leans forward. "With that ridiculously good-looking face of yours, you probably have girls lined up just to look at you."  


Playing along, Sunggyu nods like Woohyun's hit the nail on the head. "It's a tough life," he sighs dramatically. He perks up suddenly and his eyes light up. "Are you leaving any time soon?" At Woohyun's confused no, Sunggyu starts gathering random (to Woohyun, at least) bottles of alcohol. "Good. I'll make you another drink, then."  


Remembering the last drink Sunggyu had made for him, Woohyun is wary to blindly agree to another one. "Tell me what it's called first."  


Sunggyu doesn't look up as he measures out different amounts of alcohol and juice and pours them into a cocktail shaker filled with ice, but Woohyun can hear the amusement in his voice. "You don't trust me?" He glances over at Woohyun in time to catch the dubious look that passes over Woohyun’s face. "Yeah, I guess I deserve that," he laughs. "It's called Sex on The Beach."  


"Oh, I've had that before." He’d tried the fruity cocktail once when Sungyeol ordered it for him as a joke. But the joke had been on Sungyeol because Woohyun wasn’t embarrassed by the name and he actually enjoyed the drink. With renewed excitement, Woohyun watches as Sunggyu shakes up the drink and pours it into a tall glass.  


"You're more adventurous than I thought," Sunggyu comments, adding the finishing touches to the new cocktail. He fixes an orange slice to the rim and sits a maraschino cherry skewered with a toothpick on top of the ice. His fingers brush Woohyun's as he hands over the drink.  


Woohyun examines the glass, admiring the rosy color of the alcohol and the fruit garnish. "I might be new to Sloe Screws, but I'm very familiar with Sex on The Beach," he says. It's useless bragging; he's only had the drink once, but Sunggyu doesn't know that. The cocktail is sweet from the fruit juice (orange and cranberry, Woohyun notes in his head) and masks the strong kick of vodka.  


" _So_ ," Sunggyu stretches out the syllable, eyeing Woohyun expectantly. "Best you ever had?" Woohyun snorts at the innuendo. Sunggyu is really turning out to be nothing like Woohyun had thought he would be. There's a suspicious quirk to Sunggyu's lips as he continues to watch Woohyun. He waits until Woohyun's brought his glass up to his mouth before he speaks again. "I should give you a Screaming Orgasm next time."  


As expected, Woohyun embarrasses himself again. He misses his mouth entirely and instead his next sip rolls down his chin and splashes onto his pants. Sunggyu's too busy dying of laughter, mouth wide open and eyes nowhere to be found, to notice the glare Woohyun sends him. "I change my mind," Woohyun says while wiping his chin with the back of his hand. "I don't want to marry you." He sounds like a spoiled child, but he's still too embarrassed to care about that.  


Sobering up a bit, Sunggyu finally holds out a napkin for Woohyun to wipe his face with. "Aw, don't be like that." He pouts (actually _pouts_ ; Woohyun is momentarily shocked out of his anger by the sight) and leans on the counter. "But you look so cute when you're flustered."  


Woohyun looks away, chugging almost half of his drink. His cheeks feel like they're on fire and he's sure his whole face must be red. His annoyance with Sunggyu has pretty much vanished. It's replaced with a hope that grows steadily the longer he feels Sunggyu's eyes on him.  


"Oh, there it is." Sunggyu reaches out to pinch one of Woohyun's cheeks. "You should see how cute you look," he coos, tightening his hold on Woohyun’s skin. Woohyun bats his hand away to resume glaring at him. "What," Sunggyu challenges, "You don't think you're cute?"  


"I think you're cute."  


Sunggyu's smile falters for a second. "Yeah. I've noticed."  


"And?"  


"And?" Sunggyu's eyebrows knit together in confusion.  


"I think you're cute. You think I'm cute. We should do something about that."  


"Like what?"  


He's obviously playing dumb, but Woohyun fills him in anyway. "Go out on a date."  


The smile returns to Sunggyu's face in the form of a playful grin. "I told you I'm not that cheap."


	21. If You're Wondering If I Want You To - Myungsoo/Woohee (Dal Shabet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another spin-off from I Think I Love You, except it's focused on Myungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I've come to ship Myungsoo and Woohee even though they were in one drama together and have probably barely said two words to each other in real life.

Myungsoo doesn't usually chase after girls. Most of the time he doesn't even notice them. But when he does, he tends to fall in love at first sight. (Sungyeol likes to say that Myungsoo falls in love every time he turns around.) It doesn't get much further than that, though, because he never makes the first move. While he would say that he's rendered speechless in the face of unearthly beauty, Sungyeol says it's because he's a wimp. The last time Myungsoo fell had been near the end of the last school year.  


On a rainy spring day he meets the most beautiful girl he's ever seen (well, one of—there are an awful lot of beautiful girls). He's heading back to his dorm after stopping at the coffee shop where Sungyeol works to annoy his friend when he gets caught in a sudden downpour. The clouds had been menacingly dark for most of the day and the rain finally broke through. Unprepared for the change in weather, Myungsoo makes a dash for shelter under the awning of a nearby shop. He doesn't realize someone else is seeking refuge like him until he bumps into them as he steps out of the way of someone exiting the shop. His apology sticks in his throat when he turns and ends up face-to-face with a goddess. With her long damp hair sticking to her cheeks and a worried frown etched on her face, Myungsoo feels a strong urge to take off his jacket and wrap it around her shoulders. He resists the cheesy action in favor of openly staring (gaping, really)—not that that's any better. The girl gives him a small nod in acknowledgement of the apology Myungsoo still hasn't given before shifting her gaze back to the rain coming down in big, fat drops.  


Myungsoo pauses his staring when a thought occurs to him. "Don't go anywhere," he nearly shouts at her. "Please." It comes as an afterthought as he's about to go into the shop they're standing in front of. She has no obligation to listen to some random stranger, even if they're both stuck waiting out a storm. But Myungsoo still hopes she does. He thanks his luck that they're at a convenience store of all places. He glances periodically out of the large windows at the front of the store to make sure his weird request hasn't caused the girl to flee as he searches the store. It takes a good five minutes for him to find what he's looking for. He doesn't bother with a bag as he pays for the item and leaves as quickly as he had come in.  


The rain still hasn't let up when Myungsoo goes back outside. And he's grateful for it otherwise he'd look really stupid holding an umbrella like he's currently doing. The girl looks down at the umbrella then back up to Myungsoo's face. "You looked like you needed it," Myungsoo explains himself quietly. He's not prepared for the dimpled smile that breaks out on her face.  


"Thank you." With the addition of her voice Myungsoo is sure he must have died and gone to Heaven. (If shortness of breath and heart palpitations are appropriate symptoms of ascension.) His hand is as slack as his jaw as she finally accepts the umbrella. "Are you coming?" Myungsoo snaps out of his daze to see that the girl hasn't stepped out from under the awning despite having already opened the umbrella. "You need it just as much as I do," she answers his confused silence.  


Myungsoo slowly joins her under the umbrella and they step out onto the sidewalk together. There's a certain intimacy to huddling together to stay dry. It's like they're in their own little bubble. Although Myungsoo's love-struck brain prefers the scenario of them as a happy couple out for a romantic stroll in the rain. Today must really be his lucky day. He kind of wants to slap himself to make sure he's awake and that all of this is really happening. But if he wants to have even the slightest chance with her, he probably shouldn't scare her away. He almost ends up back in the rain when the girl suddenly turns to him. "I'm Woohee, by the way," she says with a smile. Myungsoo gets lost in the dimple in her cheek for a moment before he remembers he's supposed to say something back.  


"Myungsoo. I'm—uh, it's nice to meet you."  


He walks Woohee to a bus stop a couple blocks away, too nervous to say anything else. They go back and forth with the umbrella for a minute with Myungsoo's best reason for giving it to her being that he doesn't want her to get wet. (He almost physically cringes from embarrassment.) Woohee argues that since he bought it he should keep it. And then she smiles and Myungsoo caves. He stays until her bus comes and tries not to further embarrass himself when she waves goodbye before boarding.  


And that was the last he saw of her.  


Okay, so it's not as dramatic as that (and Myungsoo may embellish the story a tiny bit when he retells it). But it really does seem like that had been their first and last meeting. At least until they happen to meet again.  


Months have passed and it's already well into a new school year. Myungsoo's in line in the cafeteria, grabbing a quick bite before his next class. He makes the healthy choice of pizza with a side of salad and then heads straight for the desserts. He doesn't usually go for sweet things, but he's been craving them lately. (Sungyeol, being the comedian he is, keeps joking that it means Myungsoo must be pregnant.) Among the pastries and cute slices of cake is one lone cupcake and Myungsoo zeroes in on it immediately. He doesn't expect the girl in front of him to reach for the dessert at the same time as him, though. Their fingers touch and a small volt of electricity passes between them. Myungsoo looks up to meet the girl's equally surprised eyes and falls in love all over again. It's Woohee. He hasn’t forgotten her name or her face and as impossible as it might be, he thinks she's gotten even more beautiful since their first meeting.  


"You're that guy." It's a relief to see that meeting him again brings a smile to her face. It also bodes well for Myungsoo if he can muster up the courage to ask her out. "Myungsoo, right," Woohee asks.  


Myungsoo blushes at the sound of his name coming from her lips. "Yeah, that's me," he replies. Looking away first, his eyes fall back onto the cupcake. "Here, you can have it," he says as he picks up the dessert and holds it out to her. As badly as he'd wanted it, he would rather let her have it.  


"No, you should have it. I owe you for the umbrella anyway."  


Much like the first time, Myungsoo weakens easily under the brightness of her smile. "Okay..." He pauses for a moment to think of how he can give Woohee back the cupcake. But before he can say anything else, Sungyeol's booming voice interrupts him. If ever Myungsoo wanted to crawl under a rock for the rest of his life, it's now.  


"What's taking so long? Are you getting one of everything?" Sungyeol throws an arm around Myungsoo's shoulder when he reaches his friend's side. There's a petulant pout on his lips that Myungsoo guesses is from sitting by himself for too long. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees the girl standing in front of them and he realizes Myungsoo isn't alone. "Oh, who's this? What happened to that goddess you met in the rain," he asks, turning his attention back to his friend. He may or may not be oblivious to the embarrassed blush on Myungsoo's face. "I thought you said you'd never find anyone as beautiful as her."  


Myungsoo closes his eyes, horrified at the words coming out of his so-called-friend's mouth and terrified of Woohee's reaction. "Sungyeol. Can you please just _stop_ talking?" He opens his eyes to glare up at Sungyeol, who has the nerve to look offended.  


"What's your deal?" He takes his arm from around Myungsoo's shoulder and steals the cupcake out of Myungsoo's hand before stomping away with a huff.  


The happiness of having Sungyeol's loud mouth finally gone is short-lived. Woohee's still there, eyebrows raised in a silent question. Myungsoo feels like whatever fighting chance he'd thought he had is slipping through his fingers. This is why he never acts on his crushes. He always ends up embarrassing himself somehow. "Any chance you didn't hear any of that?"  


To his surprise (and immense relief), Woohee smiles at him again. "So you don't think I'm a goddess?"  


Myungsoo fumbles for a response, his words coming out half-formed. "N-no, I do," he stutters. "I think you're gorgeous, actually." Flustered by his own words, he looks away. He takes a deep breath to steel himself for the leap he's about to take. "Would you maybe want to go out sometime, um, with me? If you don't mind forgetting the last five minutes." His palms are slippery with sweat. He'd probably drop his tray if he didn't already have a tight grip on it.  


Woohee is quiet for a moment as she thinks it over. It's the most nerve-wracking ten seconds of Myungsoo's life so far. "I'd like that," she says finally. "How's Friday?"


	22. Untitled VII - Myungsoo/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A sighing and telling Person B, “You only love me for my_____” expecting person B to deny it. Instead person B simply nods their head in agreement with a dreamy “Yeah…” Person A proceeds to smack person B in retaliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated this since I'm trying to only focus on one story right now. This is in the same universe as Hooked. It seemed longer as I was writing it, but it's actually only around 600 words.

Myungsoo's sure he feels the most comfortable when he first wakes up in the morning. Everything is kind of hazy and soft and the bed is wonderfully warm. It's probably the best feeling in the world. Actually, scratch that. The best feeling in the world is waking up with Sungyeol's arms wrapped tightly around him. And that's exactly what Myungsoo wakes up to nearly every morning.  


This morning had seemed like the exception since Sungyeol had ended up filming late into the night and Myungsoo assumed he would just crash on the couch. It wouldn't be the first time Sungyeol didn't have the energy to make it to the bedroom before falling asleep. But to Myungsoo's surprise, there's a warm body pressed against his back and light snoring filling up the room. (Sungyeol still insists he doesn't snore—"Movie stars don't snore"—but Myungsoo obviously knows better.)  


Although his sleepiness is starting to wear off, Myungsoo still pulls the covers up to his neck and presses himself just a little bit closer to Sungyeol. The small movement is enough to rouse the other, an unfortunately light sleeper. Sungyeol lets out a sleepy groan and mumbles something.  


"What," Myungsoo asks quietly.  


"You're so warm," Sungyeol repeats a bit more coherently. He presses his face into the back of Myungsoo's head.  


Myungsoo's laugh is soft. "And that's a good thing, right?"  


"Of course. You're like my own personal heater."  


"I knew it: you only love me for my body heat."  


Sungyeol drops his head down to nuzzle at his boyfriend's neck. His lips trace a line up to Myungsoo's ear, drawing out a small shiver from the other man. "Yeah, I do," he sighs into Myungsoo's skin.  


It takes a moment for Sungyeol's words to register. When they do, Myungsoo reaches behind him to smack Sungyeol's arm. There's no force behind it, but Sungyeol still whines. "You're not supposed to agree with it."  


"But I do love your body heat."  


"And what else?"  


Sungyeol hums in thought and Myungsoo squirms at the ensuing vibrations that tickle his ear. "Can you ask again when I actually wake up," he asks.  


Myungsoo's laugh is louder this time. He turns to lay on his back and looks over at Sungyeol. "You're supposed to say something cheesy like that you love everything about me. Or just 'I love you'."  


"Okay," Sungyeol nods slowly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the corner of Myungsoo's mouth. "I love you." He holds the other's gaze as he says it. Myungsoo pulls the covers over his face in response. Sungyeol laughs as he tries to uncover his boyfriend's probably blushing face. "You told me to say it," he reminds him.  


"But still." Myungsoo lets Sungyeol pull the covers down to reveal his eyes. He looks up at Sungyeol's smiling face, still in disbelief that he's with someone so perfect. And they're in love. He doesn't doubt Sungyeol's feelings for him; it's just surprising to know that this is really happening. They're lying in bed together and Sungyeol's telling him he loves him and it's all really _real_.  


"You know, it would be nice if you said it back."  


"I love you," Myungsoo says immediately. He knocks Sungyeol onto his back as he wraps his arms around him and peppers his face with kisses. "I love you," he says after each press of his lips to his boyfriend’s skin. They’re both laughing by the time Sungyeol manages to push Myungsoo’s face away. And when Sungyeol leans over to connect their lips, Myungsoo is sure that _this_ is the best feeling in the world.


	23. Your Body is a Wonder - Hoya/Sungyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said before that one day I would write some sexy times, but today still isn't that day. I don't know what the hell this is supposed to be. I guess it was something to distract me from what I should really be writing (I should really focus on that; I'm almost done). It's in the I Think I Love You universe and there's no prompt for this. I think there was something else I wanted to say, but I can't remember so I'll stop talking now.

For the first time in what feels like all of the time Sungyeol has known Hoya, Sungyeol can't quite make himself look at him. It's ironic, really, with the amount of time they've spent naked or nearly so together. And normally Sungyeol isn't embarrassed to have more of Hoya's gorgeous skin to look at; he enjoys it. (A little too much, Hoya likes to say.) But there's a difference between eyeing Hoya in the privacy of either of their dorms and being one pair of eyes among a handful of other pairs staring at his boyfriend who's only wearing dark purple boxer briefs that leave practically nothing to the imagination. There's a _huge_ difference.  


Sungyeol had been mildly surprised when he'd walked into his art class and found Hoya (fully clothed) standing in the middle of the room. Hoya shows up from time to time to pose (and annoy/entertain Sungyeol with terrible jokes), but he always keeps his pants on for that. Today is different: he doesn't stop after he pulls off his shirt. Sungyeol's eyes almost pop out of his head when Hoya reaches down to unbutton his pants. A quiet murmur runs through the room as Hoya steps out of his jeans and the girl next to Sungyeol—Yura, if he remembers correctly—gives him a discreet thumbs up. If Sungyeol wasn't currently having a mental breakdown, he'd probably appreciate the compliment—his boyfriend is pretty hot. And Hoya, the jerk, is all smug with his muscles and his face. He looks over at Sungyeol, one thick eyebrow raised, and grins like he just knows the torture Sungyeol is going through.  


_What the hell_ , Sungyeol mouths to him. Everyone else has already recovered and started sketching, like they're used to seeing nearly naked people. But Sungyeol isn't there yet. He's still trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Forewarning wouldn't have done him any good because he would've just tried to talk Hoya out of it.  


Hoya gives him a look that's a mixture of amused and confused. He's standing with his arms crossed trying not to look as awkward as Sungyeol's sure he probably feels, arrogant smirk notwithstanding.  


Sungyeol shakes his head in response, deciding they can talk about it after class. He'll have a better idea of what he's feeling by then anyway. Instead he focuses on the task at hand and finally puts pencil to paper. As he concentrates on sketching, he starts to study Hoya as just a subject rather than his boyfriend. It helps the time go by faster, especially when he's too busy making sure his shading is perfect to think about the fact that he could draw every inch of Hoya from memory alone. Even if no one else knows that he knows that, the knowledge would still be enough to send him into a panic.  


He immerses himself so deeply into his drawing (as he should have done from the very beginning), that he's forgotten what he'd been freaking out about by the time the hour is up. He gets a swift reminder in the form of Hoya pressing him up against a bathroom wall. They'd been the first to leave after Hoya had pulled on his clothes and rushed Sungyeol out of the classroom. At first Sungyeol had assumed the embarrassment finally caught up with him and he was desperate to be anywhere else. That theory now seems to only be half-true. They're in an empty bathroom (at least, Sungyeol prays it is) with Hoya running his hands up Sungyeol’s sides as he trails his lips across Sungyeol’s collarbones.  


“What the hell,” Sungyeol asks even as he tightens his hold on Hoya’s arms. He’s mostly just going with the flow, but an explanation would be nice. And while it’s always fun fooling around with Hoya, they’re still in public and Sungyeol doesn’t need anyone walking in on them. There’s no way no one saw them go into the bathroom and didn’t automatically guess what they would be getting up to.  


Hoya tilts his head up to press his lips to Sungyeol’s in a slow kiss that makes Sungyeol’s knees go weak. He would’ve already melted into a puddle on the floor if it wasn’t for Hoya’s hands holding him up. “I might have misjudged a couple things,” Hoya muses after they pause to breathe. He leans down again to begin sucking a mark on Sungyeol’s neck as he elaborates. “Like the fact that you look way too good even when you’re not actually doing anything.” The words come out in hard pants against Sungyeol’s skin. “My plan kind of backfired on me.”  


It takes a moment for Sungyeol to find his words. They tend to fail him whenever any part of Hoya is touching any part of him. “And what plan was that?” Hoya’s answer is to connect their mouths again. The kiss is the rough, bruising kind that steals Sungyeol's breath and makes him cling to Hoya.  


And just like that he finally connects the dots. Hoya had been trying to seduce him. It worked, much to Sungyeol's surprise. Moreover, he actually learned something new about his boyfriend (and himself if he's being honest). He would have never expected either of them to be into exhibitionism, or whatever this experience can be called. But here they are: sharp exhales echoing in the empty room, fingers sinking into exposed skin, hips moving in sync. He doesn’t know about Hoya, but Sungyeol is sure he won’t be able to show his face around school after this.


	24. But, Baby, It's Cold Outside - Sunggyu/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It’s Christmas. Your OTP is in a relationship and they haven’t told everyone yet. They’re under the mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what I should be working on. I started this before the holidays and then I got distracted, but now I've finally finished it (three weeks later). It can be considered canon even though it's not explicitly stated.

Sungyeol can call Sunggyu a lot of things (half of them not to his face), but spontaneous is not one of them. So when he finds himself under the mistletoe (put up by Dongwoo at the dorm’s entrance with the coerced help of Howon) with Sunggyu's puckered lips moving closer and closer, Sungyeol is sure he's having a nightmare. Or Sunggyu's drunk.  


"What the hell are you doing?" Despite the panic in his voice, Sungyeol doesn't make any moves to avoid Sunggyu's mouth. There is something a little thrilling about risking getting caught. No one else knows about what the two of them get up to when they’re alone—about the feelings they’ve developed. And Sungyeol would like to keep it that way for just a little bit longer.  


Sunggyu lets out an almost inaudible scoff. "I would think it was obvious," he answers, pulling back slightly.  


Sungyeol glances up at the mistletoe and then down at Sunggyu. His heartbeat starts to slow down as a smile makes its way onto his face. "I think you're running out of excuses."  


"Is that a no?"  


The smile never leaves Sungyeol's face as he shortens the distance between him and Sunggyu. He wraps his arms around Sunggyu as they kiss slowly. It had been weird the first time they'd kissed. It was unexpected and a little impulsive on Sungyeol's part, but they'd both liked it. And then it kept happening. And now they're kind of in between being friends and more than that. They haven't gone on any dates yet; they just don't have the time, but they seize opportunities to be alone with each other and in a way it's almost the same thing. (Even if their stolen moments are mostly spent with their mouths practically glued together.) Sometimes they just lay together (or sit or stand or lean against each other) enveloped in a comfortable silence. And that's enough.  


“Oh my God.”  


Sungyeol and Sunggyu both freeze at the sound of Sungjong’s voice. They pull apart to stare wide-eyed at each other as if they’re both hoping they’d imagined it before their heads turn towards the sound. Sungjong is standing in the doorway of the foyer with his eyebrows up to his hairline. Under normal circumstances everyone can agree that Sungjong has the best poker face out of the seven of them. But this isn’t a normal circumstance.  


The silence stretches between them, punctuated by Woohyun’s obnoxious singing of Christmas carols (he’s forgotten most of the lyrics so there’s a lot of mumbling and ad-libbing) and Dongwoo’s loud laughter from the living room. Sunggyu speaks up first. He clears his throat as he steps away from Sungyeol. “There’s no way you’ll pretend this never happened, is there?”  


Sungjong schools his face into a neutral expression and crosses his arms. “If that’s what you want,” he answers coolly. Sungyeol lets out the breath he’d been holding. He feels more than sees Sunggyu relax next to him. “I’ll even act surprised when you two decide to tell everyone else. Consider it my Christmas present to you.”  


Sungyeol’s relief is short-lived as a thought occurs to him. “Wait, does that mean you didn’t get us anything?”


	25. You're My Medicine - Myungsoo/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A, stressed out and barely able to stand straight. Person B catches on to A’s stress and offers a massage. A accepts (Not necessarily immediately. A might be a prideful grump!), and B gets to work (relaxing oil optional). After some occasional pained grunting from the knots being ironed out, A is left in a blissful and relaxed state, complete with several kisses from B, lips or elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to leave these two alone. This also takes place in the Hooked universe and is all fluffy and cute and way too long for this collection. I got a little carried away, so it doesn't follow the prompt exactly; and the ending is so-so.

All of the lights are off when Myungsoo enters the apartment. He's too tired to bother with turning any of them on, but that turns out to be a bad decision as he bumps into what feels like every piece of furniture in the living room on the way to the bedroom. He's hunched over, rubbing one of his sore knees when he opens the door and finds Sungyeol sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. It's strange only because Myungsoo had been expecting Sungyeol to be working late.  


"What are you doing here," he asks, standing up straight and stepping into the room. "And what's all of this?"  


The room is dim, illuminated by candles, and filled with the soothing scent of lavender. Sungyeol stands up at the sight of Myungsoo. "This is your reward for working so hard," he answers with a proud smile. He reaches out for Myungsoo when he gets close enough and wraps his arms around him. They share a slow kiss that leaves Myungsoo breathless. He buries his face in Sungyeol's shirt as he regains his breath. "Tonight you get to relax and let me do all the work," Sungyeol says as he strokes his boyfriend's hair.  


Maintaining his tight grip on Sungyeol's waist, Myungsoo tilts his head to look up at him. "And what kind of work is that?" He can think of a couple things.  


The smile on Sungyeol's face says he knows what Myungsoo's thinking. Which explains why he guides Myungsoo's hand off of his butt. "Not that kind." He starts to steer Myungsoo closer to the bed as he explains himself further. "I know you've gotten a lot busier at work recently and you haven't had much time to relax, so I'm making time for you now. You're going to get nice and comfortable and I'm going to take care of you."  


"I like the sound of that." When Myungsoo leans in to kiss Sungyeol again, he's stopped by a finger on his lips. Sungyeol's smile is fond as he looks down at him.  


"Not like that," he denies. "It's just a massage."  


Myungsoo lowers Sungyeol's hand so he can speak. "Who says I need a massage?"  


"I do."  


"But I don't need one."  


"Yeah, you do."  


"I'm fine." In response, Sungyeol reaches over to gently squeeze Myungsoo's shoulder. With a yelp Myungsoo moves out of Sungyeol's reach and clamps a hand over the aching muscle. He rolls his eyes at the pointed look Sungyeol gives him. "So I'm not _completely_ fine," he admits begrudgingly.  


"You're not fine at all." Myungsoo's heart clenches at the way Sungyeol's eyes glisten like he's tearing up. It must hurt him to see Myungsoo so stressed but still soldiering on. Not only because he can empathize, but also because he doesn't want his boyfriend to be hurt in any way.  


For the past couple of weeks Myungsoo has been working late at the station. While he likes taking on more responsibility and challenging himself, it's been extremely tiring. He feels like he's spent all day lifting weights even though he's actually spending that time hunched in front of his computer. He knows he needs to take a minute to relax (it's long overdue, actually), but he's gotten into the habit of telling himself he's fine that he almost believes it's true. The ache in his shoulder where Sungyeol squeezed him says otherwise.  


Myungsoo sighs and trudges over to the bed. "You're right," he concedes. "I'm not fine. I've been working nonstop and I haven't been taking good care of myself. But I want to relax tonight. I won't talk or even think about work and you can do whatever you want, okay?" He looks up at Sungyeol, hoping the actor's planning won't go to waste. As simple as it looks, he's sure Sungyeol put a lot of thought and effort into this surprise.  


Sungyeol's answer is to tackle Myungsoo onto the bed and crash their lips together. Myungsoo doesn't know which one knocks the breath out of him, but he's not complaining. If Sungyeol would rather pamper him this way Myungsoo's fine with that.  


"Take off your clothes," Sungyeol whispers against his lips. His hands are already at work unbuckling Myungsoo's belt. Myungsoo should be embarrassed by how quickly he follows his boyfriend's orders. (Especially with Sungyeol struggling to hold in his laughter as he lays on his side of the bed and watches Myungsoo eagerly undressing.) But in Myungsoo's defense, it's been a fairly long time since he and Sungyeol have spent time together like this. It shouldn't come as a surprise that he's a little overzealous at the thought of Sungyeol having his way with him. It does come as a surprise (to Myungsoo, at least) that he finds himself in his boxers on his stomach hugging a pillow with Sungyeol straddling his hips.  


"I feel cheated somehow." Especially since Sungyeol is still fully clothed. Despite his disappointment Myungsoo still finds Sungyeol's laugh to be one of the best sounds he's ever heard. It also helps that Sungyeol's hands are slowly traveling up his bare back, his nails gently scratching the skin as he goes. Myungsoo would much rather turn over and put those hands to better use, but he's already promised to let Sungyeol do whatever he wants so he should see this through first.  


"You said I could do whatever I want," Sungyeol reminds him unnecessarily. "And this is what I want to do." He leans down to place a line of kisses along Myungsoo's jaw and indulges the other when he turns his head in an attempt to kiss him. Unfortunately for Myungsoo, all Sungyeol gives him is a quick peck on his lips before he straightens. He slides his hands down to the small of Myungsoo's back and starts kneading slowly with his thumbs.  


"Where did you even learn how to do this?" Myungsoo wouldn't be surprised if this turned out to be a hidden talent that Sungyeol's only just telling him about. He tries not to shiver at the feeling of Sungyeol's fingers moving up to the middle of his back. (That's easier said than done.)  


"You'd be surprised at what you can learn in five minutes on the Internet."  


"I hope you cleared your browser history." Sungyeol snorts out a laugh as his hands inch up to Myungsoo's shoulders. He starts off gently, his long fingers sliding along the sore muscles carefully, and Myungsoo sighs into his pillow. "How are you so good at this?" He's not even embarrassed that it comes out as more of a moan. It's not like he has any reason to play it cool in front of Sungyeol.  


"You must not get a lot of massages then, because I don't think I'm doing this even close to right."  


Myungsoo's the one to laugh this time. "Whatever you're doing is perfect," he replies. The tension in his shoulders is slowly easing. His body feels like it's turning to jelly, his limbs loose and relaxed. It's true he's never pampered himself with a professional masseur, but right now he doesn't feel like there's a difference.  


"You're just saying that." There's a smile in Sungyeol's voice that warms Myungsoo's heart. He likes how happy Sungyeol gets from his compliments. The small noise of dissent he starts to make turns into a cry of pain as Sungyeol hits a particularly tight knot on Myungsoo's right shoulder. "Oh my God! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Sungyeol jumps off of Myungsoo in an instant. His hands hover over the other as if he's afraid touching him, no matter how innocuous, will cause another jolt of pain.  


Myungsoo opens his eyes slowly when the pain in his shoulder dies down. Sungyeol is looking down at him with a frown pulling down his mouth. "It's okay," Myungsoo insists. He hates seeing his boyfriend so worried because of him. "I'm okay."  


Sungyeol isn't at all convinced and says as much as he hops off the bed and hurries out of the room. He returns less than a minute later with a box of heat patches. His face is the picture of concentration as he applies a patch on both of Myungsoo's shoulders, his hands moving gingerly over the other's skin. He then gets up again to turn on the bedside lamp and blow out the few candles that are still lit.  


In the meantime, Myungsoo adjusts himself and his pillow until he's lying comfortably on his back. "Thank you," he says quietly when Sungyeol has finally settled down next to him.  


"For what, making things worse?"  


"For taking care of me," Myungsoo replies, resting a hand on Sungyeol's cheek. "I really needed it."  


Sungyeol leans into the touch readily. His smile, although small, is bright enough to make Myungsoo's heart race like the first time they'd met. "Are you going to take care of me, too?" At Myungsoo's answering nod, he leans over to kiss him. He pulls away first, but Myungsoo hooks a finger on the collar of his shirt to bring him back in for another, slower kiss. “I’m gonna hold you to that,” Sungyeol says against Myungsoo’s lips when he pulls away for the second time.


	26. I Can Hear the Bells - Sunggyu/Woohyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Shh! Listen! That’s the sound of me falling in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different idea for this prompt when I started writing this, so I don't think the end result really fits with it. Even though it took me a bit longer than I thought it would I'm still pretty happy with this (despite the sudden ending). Plus, after the last chapter in An End Has a Start, I figured I should write a little happy (or at least not angsty) woogyu. I should re-read this, but I'm too lazy. So, yeah, enjoy~

Woohyun stirs at the brush of fingers against his forehead. He furrows his eyebrows slightly, but doesn't open his eyes. His awareness comes back in pieces as he first realizes the fingers belong to Sunggyu and then he remembers where they are. He'd invited Sunggyu over to his dorm room so he could study in relative peace. ("It's not a date," the older man had insisted despite the fact that Woohyun hadn't even used the word date.) While Sunggyu had sat at the desk, books and notes and his laptop covering the surface, Woohyun had stretched out on his bed to ( ~~surreptitiously observe Sunggyu~~ ) read the book he should've finished a week ago for his British Literature class. Somewhere along the way he dozed off. And now he's not entirely sure he's not still dreaming.

Sunggyu's hand disappears for a moment, probably waiting to see if Woohyun will wake up. It returns when he deems it safe to touch the other again. He brushes at Woohyun's bangs and pushes the hair off his forehead.

Woohyun has to will himself not to make any sudden movements or sigh at the touch. The action is so much more tender and affectionate than he's used to when it comes to Sunggyu. It's not like they're dating or anything like that—contrary to Sungyeol's nosy opinion and Woohyun's desperate wishing.

"The color's actually not that bad," Sunggyu says softly to Woohyun. He runs his hand across the top of Woohyun's head, the motion as gentle as his voice. "It's kind of cute on you."

Woohyun's heart speeds up at the sweetness lacing the other man's words. He knows Sunggyu's referring to his hair. He'd dyed it blond after losing a stupid bet with Sungyeol and Sunggyu hadn't been too thrilled with Woohyun's new look to say the least. But to hear that Sunggyu doesn't really hate it—that he thinks it's _cute_ —makes Woohyun wonder if he'd even disliked it to begin with. In any case, Sunggyu's hand is still gently stroking his head so Woohyun doesn't plan on arguing.

There's a moment of silence that makes Woohyun itch with curiosity. He can feel Sunggyu's eyes on him, but he has no idea what the expression on his face might be. He's fully committed to feigning sleep (and he wants to hear what else Sunggyu only seems to have the courage to say while he thinks Woohyun's unconscious). Sunggyu's quiet laugh catches him by surprise.

"Wow, how creepy is this?"

Woohyun's curiosity gets the better of him. "Not that much, actually," he says as he opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is Sunggyu's shocked expression. His eyes are the widest Woohyun's ever seen them (although that's not saying much), his hand frozen on Woohyun's head.

"H-how long have you been up?" Sunggyu tries to stay calm, but it's obvious he's panicking. He pulls his hand away from the other man and straightens in the desk chair he'd pulled up next to the bed.

"Long enough to hear you say my hair is cute," Woohyun replies teasingly. He grins at the way Sunggyu instantly flushes and looks away. After embarrassing himself so many times around Sunggyu, it feels nice to be on the other side. To have the other man flustered by something Woohyun said. "Who knew you had such a sweet side." Woohyun definitely didn't, but now that he does know it makes him fall for the other man even more.

Clearing his throat, Sunggyu twists a bit in his seat. "That’s usually reserved for a special few," he admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

Woohyun sits up and moves to the edge of the bed. He pulls Sunggyu closer when he tries to roll the chair away. "I’m special to you?" It's not like Sunggyu has completely dismissed the idea of the two of them dating. More like he’s chosen not to take Woohyun seriously; like he thinks Woohyun’s hinting that they could have a deeper relationship is his idea of a joke. Woohyun would have given up by now if he couldn’t tell that Sunggyu felt the same way. He’s not as forthcoming about it, but Woohyun knows it’s there.

"It would seem that way."

"How special?" He wants to hear Sunggyu say the words out loud, that he likes Woohyun too. He hates to admit it, but he needs the reassurance. It still feels like a one-sided crush despite whatever’s happened in the past five minutes.

Sunggyu doesn’t say anything, only blushing harder; which Woohyun takes as a good sign. He opens his mouth like he’s about to speak, but changes his mind, biting on his lip instead. After a moment’s hesitation he leans in towards Woohyun. Their lips touch before the younger man realizes what’s happening. And then Sunggyu is kissing him. And then… And then Woohyun stops thinking and goes on autopilot. He kisses Sunggyu back with an eagerness he should probably be embarrassed by, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and nearly pulling him out of the chair. He’s smiling when he pulls back to look at Sunggyu. "That special, huh," he asks.


	27. Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear - Hoya/Sungjong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “When I said ‘whatever helps you sleep at night,’ I didn’t mean this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I totally forgot to say that the last story was a continuation of Woohyun and Sunggyu's storyline from I Think I Love You. It was really vague, but yeah. Originally I was going to make this hosoo, but then I thought of Sungjong's teddy bear and I ended up settling on hojong instead. This is another not-an-au/not-not-an-au.

"When I said 'whatever helps you sleep at night,' I didn't mean this."

Howon lays stiffly on his back, his hands folded over his stomach as he stares up at the ceiling. Sungjong's head rests comfortably on his shoulder as if this is a regular occurrence. One of his arms is wrapped around Howon's bicep while the other is thrown across his chest.

"Well, my teddy bear helps me sleep at night," Sungjong responds easily. It hadn't taken long for him to adjust to Howon's warmth next to him. Which is surprising considering this is the first time they've been so close to each other. "And since Sungyeol's being a dick and holding him hostage, you'll have to be his substitute."

"I'm not sure how I feel about being a substitute for Sunggyu," Howon snorts in amusement. At first he'd been a bit jealous that Sungjong had named his favorite stuffed animal after Sunggyu of all people. (Not that he would rather share his name with it—no amount of knowing looks from any of other guys could make him admit that.) But after learning of the teddy bear's real purpose, Howon is now content not having a connection with an inanimate object used for stress relief. ("Like you don't want to be Jongie's stress relief," Woohyun had insinuated with an exaggerated waggling of his eyebrows. It took a good amount of self-control to keep from violently wiping the smirk off of Woohyun’s face.)

Sungjong traces abstract patterns on Howon's chest. He's quiet for a beat and Howon swears he can feel his heartbeat against his arm. "Who knows, maybe you could be his replacement."

"I didn't know the position was open."

"It's a recent development," Sungjong replies. His hand has stilled, resting over Howon's heart and warming the other's skin through his shirt.

"How am I doing so far?" Sungjong hums as he thinks. If Howon didn't know any better he'd think they were flirting with each other. But that's not possible. They're friends. Just friends. Close enough to lie in bed together in a totally not romantic kind of way, but still: just friends. That almost sounds convincing to Howon.

Sungjong's voice is teasing when he gives his answer, making Howon's gut feel like he has hundreds of tiny butterflies fluttering about inside it. "You definitely show promise."

Howon's not so dense that he can't tell the statement is about more than being a cuddling companion. He just finds it hard to believe. He's never really gotten the impression that Sungjong harbored any romantic feelings for him. Sure, he's been silently hoping for it—that much he's willing to admit—but he hadn't thought it would ever come true. He's brought back into the moment by the press of Sungjong's lips on his cheek. Looking up in surprise, he sees the other leaning over him. In the light of the alarm clock next to the bed Sungjong's smile is sweet. "I can practically hear the gears turning in your head," he says, laughing softly.

With the pathetically long amount of time Howon's had a crush on Sungjong, he would have expected himself to have much better self-control. And yet when he finally processes the last few seconds of their conversation, he does the first thing that comes to mind. He raises himself up to meet Sungjong's lips, his hand moving to cup the other's cheek as he satisfies his curiosity. (As cheesy as it sounds, Sungjong's mouth is definitely as intoxicating as Howon had been convinced it would be. Enough so that he almost doesn't want to stop kissing him.) He pulls back almost immediately once he realizes how forward he's being.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, squinting at Sungjong's face in the dark in an attempt to gauge his reaction. "I should've—"

Sungjong leans in to connect their mouths again and effectively silences whatever Howon had been about to say. "You're thinking too much again," he informs Howon when they break apart. The cheeky tone of his voice matches the smirk pulling at one corner of his mouth.

One part of Howon thinks they should talk before things go any further. They've gone pretty far past the line of just friends; logically they should make sure they're on the same page. (And maybe Howon just really wants to hear Sungjong say that he likes him, to hear the words coming straight from the other man.) The other part of Howon wants to say screw talking. Now that he knows the taste of Sungjong's lips, he feels the need to commit it to memory. Which, obviously, requires that they kiss again ( ~~and for the rest of the night~~ ).

“I like you, too,” Sungjong says, as if he’s reading Howon’s mind. He returns to his original position with his head resting on Howon’s shoulder. “And whenever you decide to finally ask me out, I’ll be happy to say yes.”


	28. Don't Call It a Crush - Myungsoo/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We've been nothing but friends our whole lives but then we played seven minutes in Heaven on a dare and now I think I might actually be in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first off, I didn't have the prompt in front of me when I started writing this so I only remembered the important parts of it (best friends, seven minutes in Heaven, I kinda like you now). By the time I read the actual prompt, I was already close to finishing the story and it would take too much work to rewrite it now. It's one of the longer ones because I got a bit carried away. I like how it turned out. Plus, it was a nice distraction. I should really get back to those unfinished fics I have sitting around. Anyway, enjoy~

The universe is conspiring against him. Sungyeol’s sure of it. Of all the people he could've ended up stuck in a closet with, it had to be Myungsoo. His best friend Myungsoo. His best friend Myungsoo who he's known for practically his whole life. Seven minutes have never felt so long.

“Why are you all the way over there?”

Sungyeol rolls his eyes. They’re literally standing a few feet apart, but of course that’s too much space for Myungsoo. “We’re not actually doing this, are we?” He doesn’t think kissing his best friend will be anything but weird. They’ve seen each other naked and first thing in the morning before they’ve showered or combed their hair and know all of each other’s secrets. They’ve gushed about their crushes to each other and helped one another score dates. There’s no romantic spark between them. At least, Sungyeol doesn’t think so.

“You were the one who was all excited about it,” Myungsoo counters, taking a step forward. Under the dim yellow light filling the room, his face is serious.

“Well, yeah, but that was when I thought I would end up with someone else.”

“So you’re disappointed that it’s me? You wish I was someone else?”

Either way he answers, Sungyeol doesn’t think he’ll win. He is a bit disappointed that he wound up with Myungsoo. Truthfully, he’d been hoping to end up with Sunggyu. He thought they had a thing going throughout the night, making eyes at each other and whatnot. It had seemed like it was all leading up to them spending seven amazing minutes in Heaven. And yet Sungyeol had spun the bottle and somehow it landed on Myungsoo, who was ironically sitting right next to Sunggyu. Fate had a twisted sense of humor.

But Sungyeol can’t tell Myungsoo that. He can't say he's happy to be in here with him either. Basically, he's screwed.

"Do you want to kiss me?" He figures if he flusters the other he can get away with not answering his questions.

Myungsoo's gaze doesn't waver like Sungyeol had anticipated. In two steps his chest is just barely touching Sungyeol's. He bites his lip as he nods, his eyes dropping to the other's lips before looking back up to meet his eyes. "Can I?"

It feels like all of the oxygen has been sucked out of the room. Myungsoo—his dorky, goofy, sappy best friend—is asking for permission to _kiss_ him. He _wants_ to kiss Sungyeol. It's almost too much to handle. His hands reach out to grab a hold of the bottom of Myungsoo's shirt when he feels like his legs might give out on him. "Okay," he breathes out, giving a short tug to the fabric in his hands to bring their chests flush together. He expects the other to not waste time; the look in his eyes seems to say as much. Yet when Myungsoo finally leans in, he does it at such a slow pace that Sungyeol ends up meeting him halfway out of impatience.

Their kiss starts off slow. The weirdness Sungyeol had predicted is definitely present. It's in the way Sungyeol grips Myungsoo's shirt and squeezes his eyes shut tightly. He still can’t believe he’s really kissing his best friend. Myungsoo is tense against him, his lips pressed to Sungyeol's, neither of their mouths moving. Letting out a long breath through his nose, Myungsoo starts to relax. His arms slip around Sungyeol's neck to pull him closer. He angles his head as he sucks lightly on the other's bottom lip. Sungyeol's gasp is swallowed up by Myungsoo's mouth when he deepens the kiss.

There are so many questions swirling in Sungyeol's head. When did Myungsoo get so good at kissing? (Not that he has firsthand knowledge of his friend's make-out skills.) Why does he like kissing Myungsoo so much? Why didn't they try it sooner? What does this mean for their friendship? They're all valid questions that he mentally promises to bring up when both of their mouths aren't otherwise occupied.

Sungyeol pulls away first. When his eyes blink open, he finds Myungsoo looking back at him. They stare at each other for a moment. Having been friends for as long as the two of them have, it's no surprise to Sungyeol that they've perfected their non-verbal communication. He can tell that Myungsoo wants to kiss him again, but he's waiting for Sungyeol to initiate it. He's more than happy to oblige. He leans down to capture Myungsoo's lips again. The weirdness from the first time is completely forgotten. He kisses Myungsoo like he would anyone else he’s attracted to. And Myungsoo kisses him back with the same enthusiasm. He’s just dipped his head down to leave a mark on the shorter boy’s neck when someone raps on the door. The knocking bursts the little bubble of privacy it had seemed like they were in. Sungyeol reluctantly straightens up and lets go of Myungsoo as the other does the same. They’re both breathing heavily.

“I guess our time’s up,” he says to fill up the silence between them. He’s afraid of the weirdness coming back now that they’re not making out. Another knock on the door turns their attention to it briefly before they look back at each other. It feels like they’re about to leave one world for another. They’ll step through the closet door and the moment they shared will be forgotten. Sungyeol doesn’t plan on letting that happen, though. He won’t let this be a one-time thing that they never speak of again. “Unless you don’t want it to be?” Sungyeol doesn’t want to sound too hopeful, but he doubts his friend minds.

And judging by the small smile that pulls up the corners of Myungsoo’s mouth, he must not. “I don’t,” he admits, shaking his head. He slips his hand into Sungyeol’s and tugs him toward the door. Rather than entering a different world, maybe they’ll just be starting a new phase in their relationship. Sungyeol likes the sound of that a lot more.


	29. I Like Where You Sleep (Here) - Hoya/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP sleeping together for the first time. Not having sex, but sleeping next to each other. At some point during the night, person a wakes up and sees person b curled up next to them, with their arm thrown over person a's shoulders, making person a smile before they go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finding it a lot easier to write really short things right now, so here's another one. Awkward hoyeol is one my favorite things next to donggyu and 2woogyu. I should really write more hoyeol. But before that, I should really try to update one of those unfinished fics I have sitting around.

If anyone could see them now Howon thinks they would probably think he and Sungyeol were two complete strangers. They're both on their backs on Howon's bed, the covers pulled up to their shoulders with what feels like an ocean of space between them. The soft music coming from Howon's alarm clock radio does little to dispel the awkwardness smothering the room.

After two months of dating, Howon thinks they should be more comfortable together. Even though this is the first time they're sharing the same bed he wants it to be as easy as when they're just hanging out. It's essentially the same thing—except they'll both be unconscious.

As many times as Howon had imagined being in this scenario (which is an embarrassing amount), he'd never thought he would feel so much pressure from just having Sungyeol in the same bed as him. In a way, it's his own fault. He'd been a bit stubborn about Sungyeol spending the night. With the late hour and the couple of drinks they'd shared it had seemed natural to Howon to be concerned about his boyfriend's safety. The easiest way to solve his worries, he thought, was to have Sungyeol spend the night at his place. The younger man had politely tried to decline the offer, even going so far as to list reasons why he shouldn't stay, but none of them had convinced Howon. In the end, Sungyeol had relented. He claimed Howon's bumbling (and failed) attempts to not say anything suggestive or inappropriate as he tried to make his argument had won him over.

Heaving a sigh, Howon decides to do something about the mood in the room. He turns onto his side to face Sungyeol. Now that his eyes have adjusted to the darkness, he can make out the other looking up at the ceiling, his hands folded neatly over his stomach. "Can I—" Howon stumbles over his words. He knows what he wants to say, but it feels weird to say it out loud. "Would it be okay if I held you?" In most of his fantasies of this moment (every single one, actually) he had imagined Sungyeol being in his arms as they drifted off. It had seemed like a natural position for them to be in when they sleep together.

Sungyeol snorts, most likely from Howon’s awkward phrasing. "I don’t think that’s something you have to ask for. I'm actually not that much of a cuddler, though," he admits.

"Oh." Although disappointed, Howon is grateful that the dark can hide it well. "That's okay," he says to assure the other (and convince himself). "We don't have to. Whatever's comfortable for you is fine."

"I didn’t say I didn’t want to." Howon can hear the smile in Sungyeol's voice. The bed shifts as Sungyeol turns to face him, leaving only a few inches of space between them. He reaches blindly for Howon’s hand and guides it on his hip. His hand stays resting on top of Howon's. "Like this is fine."

It's not quite how Howon had imagined their first night together, but he can't complain. Sungyeol is next to him and soft under his fingers. It's enough to give him a warm, fuzzy feeling in his gut. He doesn't think (or, rather, give himself time to over think) as he shortens the distance between them to press his lips to Sungyeol's briefly. "Goodnight." The word comes out in a breathless exhale when he pulls back. Even in the dark he can see everything in Sungyeol's eyes. There's surprise and adoration and want and, if Howon's not being too presumptuous, maybe even love. His hand tightens on his boyfriend's hip.

"Goodnight," Sungyeol replies, his hand leaving Howon's to caress his face. They're even closer than they had been before. Howon finally relaxes while his eyes fall shut from Sungyeol's touch. It doesn't take very long for him to fall asleep.

When Howon's eyes blink open again, it's somewhere between very late at night and very early in the morning. There’s quiet talking coming from the radio although he’s not awake enough to understand it. He's on his back, his head turned away from Sungyeol and there’s a weight on his chest. He reaches up to move whatever's lying on top of him, but stops when he feels warm, smooth skin. He turns his head to look down at his chest and sees a long arm stretched across his shoulders. When he turns his head a bit more he finds Sungyeol’s sleeping face inches away from his on the pillow. Howon is caught by surprise at first as he realizes Sungyeol’s holding onto him, his long fingers curled around Howon’s shoulder possessively. His surprise quickly turns to content and a pleased smile spreads across his face. It seems like Sungyeol’s just not an active cuddler. Reaching up to lightly touch Sungyeol’s hand, he closes his eyes to go back to sleep. None of his fantasies are anywhere near as perfect as the real thing.


	30. Untitled VIII + Tied Up - Dongwoo/Sunggyu & Woohyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: Imagine Person A of your OTP reading while Person B dozes on their shoulder, all tangled up in the bedsheets.
> 
> Prompt #2: Imagine person C just moved into a new apartment when the bell rings. They open the door to find Person A there asking if C is any good with knots, because A tied up B for some kinky roleplaying only now that they’re “done” they can’t undo the knots and the rope is too thick to cut through. (Up to you if C becomes a close friend after that or if it turns into an OT3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these two stories a long time ago, but I didn't really like how they turned out when I posted them on AFF. After reading them for the first time since then I kinda like them now. The first one might actually be the shortest story I've ever written (or tied with that one myungyeol story).

_Untitled VIII_   


At the crash of thunder, Dongwoo jumps in his sleep. He's just drifted off to the sound of the rain beating against the window, but the deep rumbles threaten to rouse him. He presses closer to Sunggyu's side, his head resting on the other's shoulder. Instinctively, the older man reaches a hand up to run his fingers through Dongwoo's hair. His fingernails trace light patterns on his boyfriend's scalp that elicit what could either be cat-like purrs or light snores.

Abandoning the book he'd been reading, Sunggyu turns his attention to the sleeping man lying on him. He pushes the hair off of Dongwoo's forehead and leans down to press a kiss to the exposed skin.

The rain is still coming down with the occasional flash of lightening and clap of thunder. The rhythm of the drops becomes like a lullaby and Sunggyu feels his eyelids growing heavier by the second. He lets his eyes fall shut as he rests his chin on the top of Dongwoo's head. Soon enough the two of them are fast asleep with the sound of the rain filling the room.

 

  


_Tied Up_   


Woohyun's in the middle of trying to figure out if the painting he just hung is even or not when he hears a knock on his front door. He stares at the painting for another moment before deciding to come back to it. On the other side of the living room he opens the door to a man around his age. The man has a strange case of bed-hair considering it's only six in the evening and he's wearing a hastily tied robe.

"Hi," the man says with a smile. "This might sound a bit weird, but do you know anything about knots?"

"What?"

"It's kind of embarrassing to explain. Actually, it's really embarrassing to explain." The man rubs the back of his neck, hesitant to continue. "My boyfriend and I were, uh, playing around and, well, now we're having some trouble..." The man runs a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "This probably isn't the way you imagined being welcomed into the building, I'm sure, but could you help us?"

"What am I doing exactly?"

"Ah, right, um, I just need you to undo some knots."

"And those knots are...?"

The man blushes and hesitates before answering. "They're, uh, around my boyfriend's wrists."

Woohyun's not especially surprised; he had assumed that was the case. An embarrassing situation involving knots can really only mean one thing. This is definitely one of the weirdest things anyone's ever asked him to do. But as he looks into the other man's eyes, he finds it harder and harder to say no. "Um, I guess I could." Woohyun hopes he won't regret this later. The relieved smile his neighbor flashes him eases some of his concern.

"I'm Dongwoo, by the way," the man says as Woohyun joins him out in the hallway.

"Woohyun." The two shake hands and then Dongwoo leads him the four feet it takes to reach the apartment directly across from Woohyun's newly-rented one. The layout is exactly the same, but much more lived in. And a lot cleaner.

"Sunggyu," Dongwoo calls out as he walks through the living room and down the hallway leading to the bedroom.

As expected, the first thing Woohyun sees when he steps into the room is a man laid out on the bed with his wrists tied to the headboard above his head.

"Finally," the man, Sunggyu apparently, sighs. "I think my arms have gone numb. Where did you—" he stops when he notices Woohyun standing behind Dongwoo. "Who's that? I thought you were getting a knife to cut the rope."

"But didn't you say you wanted to use it again?"

Sunggyu's small eyes go comically wide in horror. "Why would you—Th-that's not important right now." His eyes dart over to Woohyun, hoping that by some miracle he hadn't heard any of that.

Woohyun raises his hands in surrender. "I'm just here to untie some knots."

The man on the bed sighs again, resigned this time. "Alright, let's get this over with then."


	31. So Kiss Me - Myungsoo/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A is stuck in the kissing booth and Person B keeps getting back in line to kiss them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with more myungyeol. And of course they're kissing. I wrote this while writing, like, three other stories, so it's not that long.

Sungyeol pauses in cursing Woohyun's existence to smile at the guy in front of him. He's going to kill his friend for signing him up without telling him, but that can wait until later. "Back again," he asks the dark-haired guy.

"Anything for the children."

Resting his forearms on the counter, Sungyeol doesn't bother hiding the grin on his face. This is the third time this guy, whose name he has yet to learn, has come to the kissing booth. Sungyeol would find it weird if he didn't find the other incredibly cute. And their first kiss had been like a jolt of electricity, leaving his lips tingling and his heart thumping in his chest. "And here I thought you were coming because of me," he says with just a touch of sarcasm.

The guy laughs, leaning just enough on the counter to bring their faces close together. "There's that, too." In the moment before their lips meet, he stares into Sungyeol's eyes. His mouth opens slightly almost as if he wants to say something. But then he's kissing Sungyeol and it's like it never happened. The kiss is longer than is actually allowed for the kissing booth. Sungyeol can hear some grumbling from people waiting in line, wondering why they're taking so long. When the guy breaks the kiss Sungyeol gets the feeling again that he's holding something back. But before he can ask him about it, the other man starts moving away. "See you," he says and Sungyeol can't tell if that means he'll be back or he's just saying goodbye.

The guy walks away, leaving Sungyeol wondering if he'll ever see him again. Unfortunately, the line is still long and he doesn't get to dwell on the cute guy whose name he doesn't even know. Five minutes pass, then ten. After fifteen Sungyeol resigns himself to kissing overeager strangers for the rest of the night. Or at least until his shift is over. He counts down the minutes as they inch by, his mood increasing as his time in the booth comes to an end.

The only thing on his mind when Howon comes to relieve him is brushing his teeth as many times as it takes to make his mouth feel clean again. So he's nothing short of surprised to almost knock over the guy from earlier as he's rushing out of the kissing booth. "I'm so—" he starts to apologize before he realizes who's standing in front of him. Sungyeol freezes, his hands holding onto the other's waist to keep him from falling.

"I was hoping I wouldn't be too late." The guy sounds slightly out of breath. It could be from almost being knocked to the ground, but Sungyeol hopes it's because of their close proximity.

"You were looking for me?" Sungyeol tries to act casual despite the acrobatics his stomach is currently doing. There's only one reason he can think of for the other man to be looking for him. He lets his hands slip from the guy's waist and takes a step back.

The guy nods, a shy smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, well, I usually wait until the second date for the kiss. And seeing as we've kissed three times already, I think there's some catching up we should be doing."

Sungyeol has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from blurting out a yes. He's supposed to be playing it cool. Resisting the urge to touch the dimple that forms in the other's cheek, he tries to keep his focus on the conversation. "I think you're still forgetting a step, though," he says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Unless you want me to keep calling you 'the cute guy I've kissed three times'."

The guy lets out a soft chuckle. (And Sungyeol falls a little harder.) "As nice as that sounds, I'd rather you call me Myungsoo."


	32. I Wanna Kiss You All Over - Dongwoo/Sunggyu/Woohyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cooking dinner together, stealing kisses for anything and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to sense a pattern here. I can't guarantee that the next chapter won't involve kissing too. I don't feel like I followed the prompt very well for this. Maybe because there's not a lot of cooking going on.

"Hey, can you grab the cakes?" Although amused, Woohyun can't say he's surprised when Dongwoo's hands immediately land on his butt. His laughter rings in Woohyun's ears and fills his chest with a fond warmth. "I meant the _rice_ cakes," he clarifies, turning his head away from the sauce in the pan to look at his boyfriend.

Dongwoo smiles back at him, unabashed even as his hands remain on Woohyun. "I like these cakes better," he replies. He gives Woohyun's butt a small squeeze to further prove his point. They're both laughing when he leans in to connect their lips. The pan on the stove is momentarily forgotten as Woohyun turns to wrap his arms around Dongwoo. Kissing Dongwoo always requires his full attention.

"The sauce is burning." Leave it to Sunggyu to spoil the fun.

"It's fine," Woohyun replies, his lips still pressed against Dongwoo's. He's mostly sure about that. The heat's not that high, at least.

With a laugh, Dongwoo pulls away from him. Woohyun pouts at the loss. "You're supposed to be cooking," the shorter man reminds him.

"And you're supposed to be helping him," Sunggyu reminds Dongwoo. He's soft when it comes to Dongwoo, though, so his tone isn't half as reproachful as it could be. He brings the package of rice cakes over to the other two and hands it to Woohyun.

"So what's your role here then," Woohyun asks. He turns down the heat before adding the rice cakes to the sauce.

Sunggyu reaches out to run his hand through Dongwoo’s hair. The other leans into the touch, one arm snaking around Sunggyu’s waist. "I’m just here to eat."

"Well, I knew that." Woohyun rolls his eyes and glances at Sunggyu. The older man is wearing baggy shorts and a hoodie. An odd combination, in Woohyun's opinion, but Sunggyu finds it comfortable so there's no reasoning with him. His hair is a mess from the nap he recently took. Before dating Sunggyu, Woohyun wouldn't have expected to find all of those things endearing (or even attractive). And yet there Sunggyu is, in all of his just-rolled-out-of-the-bed glory, and all Woohyun wants to do is pull him close and kiss him until they're both out of breath and then kiss him some more. It's ridiculous, really.

Before Woohyun can abandon the food on the stove, Dongwoo beats him to the punch and leans over to press a couple light kisses to Sunggyu's jaw. He slips his other arm around Sunggyu to pull him closer. With the older man's hand still resting in Dongwoo's hair, they share a slow kiss that has Woohyun swallowing thickly as he watches. Of his many weaknesses, watching Sunggyu and Dongwoo together is pretty high on the list.

Woohyun turns the heat off completely and moves the pan off of the hot burner. "You know, as much as I'm enjoying the show," he says when he turns back to his boyfriends. "I'm the one with the 'kiss the cook' apron." He's expecting the unimpressed look Sunggyu levels at him when he separates from Dongwoo.

Dongwoo, of course, laughs at the two of them. He nearly bowls Woohyun over as he envelops the other in a hug. It would be oxymoronic to call it a bear hug considering how tiny Dongwoo is, but Woohyun's ribs beg to differ. "I'm always up for kissing the cook," Dongwoo smiles up at him. His eyes are wide and sincere.

Woohyun's chest tightens in such a way he thinks it can't be anything other than Dongwoo settling himself even deeper inside Woohyun's heart. But to Woohyun's surprise, Sunggyu is the one to kiss him first. The older man holds Woohyun's face as their lips move together. The kisses they share are usually different compared to when they're kissing Dongwoo. They're either gentler with him or he gives them the control. But between Woohyun and Sunggyu it's more of a fight for dominance—though, Sunggyu wins most of the time. Now isn't any different, but Woohyun thinks it's only because he's at a disadvantage. With Dongwoo's arms pinning his own to his sides as well as his mouth tracing all of the sensitive spots on Woohyun's neck, there isn't a lot of fight left in Woohyun as Sunggyu kisses his way into his mouth.

When Sunggyu pulls away to allow them to breathe, eating is the last thing on Woohyun’s mind. The same can’t be said for Sunggyu. "We should eat before the food gets cold," he states easily like he wasn't just making out with Woohyun.

“Nothing gets in the way of your stomach,” Woohyun frowns. Sunggyu shouldn’t kiss him like that if he’s not going to follow through with it. That’s just false advertising. Woohyun doesn’t have time to be too put out, though, when Dongwoo places a few placating kisses on his lips and whispers in his ear about getting back at Sunggyu once they’re done eating.


	33. Untitled IX - Hoya/Sunggyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Roommate gets sick and needs tissues and cough drops and soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really mean to sideline this collection the last couple of months. I just couldn't finish anything that I started for it. This is actually a sequel to chapter 12 of Shorts, so they're not roommates but neighbors. It's twice as long as I meant for it to be and doesn't end like I'd imagined. I'm planning on writing another drabble where they finally get together (or get closer to getting together), so, yeah, expect that eventually. I don't feel like re-reading this so I hope it makes sense.

The first thing Sunggyu says to Howon after he opens the door is, "You look like crap." Of all the lines he'd been practicing in his head on the short walk over, that hadn't been one of them. In Sunggyu's defense, Howon isn't looking his usually attractive self at the moment. His nose and eyes are red, his skin is pale, and he's sweating and shivering at the same time. He's wrapped up in a long blanket, looking very much like a small child. Sunggyu rushes to explain himself. "T-that's not what I meant," he sputters. "I-I just—I didn't realize you were this sick."

Howon's loud sneezes and incessant coughing had seeped through the thin wall between their apartments throughout the night. Rather than being annoyed, Sunggyu had only felt concern. Howon had sounded miserable and he definitely looks it now. Despite his embarrassment Sunggyu is sure he made the right decision in coming over to check on his neighbor.

"I think I'll be better after some rest," Howon says. His voice sounds muffled from his stuffed-up nose. Besides that, Sunggyu doesn't think "some rest" is going to cut it for the other man.

Sunggyu lifts his arm to show Howon the canvas bag he'd brought with him. "I can help speed up your recovery if you want." They're not exactly the closest of neighbors. After the whole mess with Howon's mail, Sunggyu has tried to keep his distance. He'd made a huge fool of himself and he couldn't bear facing Howon again. (Woohyun keeps telling him he's overreacting because the couple of times Sunggyu and Howon had bumped into each other had passed uneventfully. No odd looks or suppressed laughter, like Howon had forgotten the whole incident.) Now Sunggyu just really wants to put the past behind him—Howon already seems to have done it.

His neighbor looks from Sunggyu's face to the bag in his hand, sniffling all the while. A moment later he steps aside to give Sunggyu room to step into the apartment. Sunggyu gapes at him in surprise and confusion. He wasn't expecting Howon to accept the offer so quickly. Or to be invited into his home. He takes a few hesitant steps into the apartment, hugging his bag to his chest. When Howon closes the door behind them, Sunggyu notes the way he keeps his hands inside the blanket as he does it. There's a small smile on his face as he follows Howon into the living room.

The apartments are symmetrical in their layout. Whereas the open space of Sunggyu's living room is on the right, Howon's is on the left. That means his kitchen is on the right instead and it also means their bedrooms are adjacent. That's about where the similarities end, though. For one thing, Howon's place is much cleaner than Sunggyu's. There seems to be an order to and a place for everything. Sunggyu can't help wondering how he managed that even in his sick state.

"So what's supposed to speed up my recovery," Howon asks, reminding Sunggyu of why he's there. He settles cross-legged on one end of the couch. The blanket opens slightly, giving Sunggyu a glimpse of a plain white t-shirt and purple striped pajama pants.

Setting the bag carefully on the table, he joins Howon on the couch. "I might've oversold that a little bit," he admits sheepishly. He starts unloading the bag as he continues talking. "You've probably already used these, so I don't know how effective they'll be." He sets a bag of cough drops and a bottle of cold medicine on the table.

Howon finally takes an arm out of his blanket cocoon to reach for the cold medicine. "Children's?" He turns the bottle to show Sunggyu the label. His laugh is somewhat hoarse, but Sunggyu takes the sound as a good sign. It means Howon doesn't think Sunggyu's making fun of him.

"I think that's supposed to be for me," Sunggyu starts. Without even being present Woohyun is still able to embarrass him. "I asked my friend to pick this stuff up for me. He thinks I act like a baby when I'm sick and I didn't tell him who this was for, so..."

Howon laughs again and puts the bottle back on the table. "I guess we have something in common, then." He elaborates when Sunggyu looks over at him in surprise. "My friends call me a baby when I'm sick too. It's kind of my nickname now," he admits.

"Your friends call you baby?"

"Sort of." Howon glances at Sunggyu as he pulls his blanket tighter around himself. "I probably shouldn't admit stuff like that in case you might use it against me. And I think I've said too much already."

"We're kind of even right now," Sunggyu reassures him. A part of him is thrilled to hear that Howon thinks they'll become close enough to tease each other. Sunggyu still isn't sure that day will ever come. That doesn't mean he doesn't have any hope, though. He reaches for the last item in the bag and sets it on the table. "This is actually what's going to make you better," he says confidently.

"You sound so sure." Howon reaches for the thermos Sunggyu brought and unscrews the top. His eyebrows dip slightly as he takes a hesitant sniff of the contents. "You made me soup?"

Sunggyu wants to chalk up the light pink dusting Howon's cheeks to the steam coming from the thermos, but he's doubtful. Behind the surprise, he can see that the other man is touched by the gesture. He would like to take credit for Woohyun's work, but then Howon might really think he knows how to cook and he'd have to prove it. "My friend did, actually," he admits. "His soup is the best—even better than my mom's—but I'd never tell him that. His head is big enough."

Howon snorts softly, carefully pouring some of the soup into the thermos cap. He sips the warm broth slowly. "Can I still thank him if it works?"

Although they've technically met before, the last thing Sunggyu wants is for Howon to properly meet Woohyun. He just knows his friend would do something to embarrass him. "We'll see," he says noncommittally. Howon snorts again, but doesn't say anything else. In the silence that settles between them, he goes back to sipping the soup and Sunggyu looks around the room so he's not blatantly staring at Howon. His gaze falls on the TV across from them. It takes a second for the images on the screen to make sense, but a wide grin breaks out on Sunggyu's face when they do. "Oh my God. You really are a baby."

Howon looks from Sunggyu to the TV. Now there's no mistaking the redness of his cheeks. "I-I was scrolling through the channels when you knocked," he tries to defend himself. He sets the thermos on the coffee table and pulls his blanket closer around himself. "I guess that's where it ended up."

Sunggyu doesn’t feel as bad for laughing as he probably should. Or as embarrassed by how loudly he’s laughing. He can’t help it when Howon is pulling the blanket over his head to hide his face from Sunggyu’s chuckling and the children’s show playing in front of them. At first, he'd thought Howon was intimidating. The other man had seemed disinterested the day they met and Sunggyu had taken that as his cue to keep his distance. But now sitting here with him, laughing (at Howon) and bonding (maybe; hopefully), Sunggyu realizes that it had been awkwardness rather than indifference. As he had guessed from Howon's first impression, he's not exactly a people person but it seems to be because he doesn't know how to act around people rather than because he doesn't like them. Sunggyu finds the idea comforting somehow; like they’re now on the same page. Maybe becoming friends will be a lot easier than he’d thought.


	34. Untitled X - Myungsoo/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A, a succubus/incubus who is extremely bad at their job, asking person B, a human, to teach them how to seduce people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason myungyeol immediately popped into my head when I first read this prompt. I only did light research for this, though, so I'm mostly making up the little bit of incubus/succubus mythology I put in here. And because it's what I do, I'm definitely expanding on this. I might possibly make it a short series. I've written a lot of it in my head, but it's going to take a while actually write it. Hopefully that's something to look forward to. Every time I try to write something short it turns out so much longer than I planned. Enjoy~

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Myungsoo avoids looking at where Sungyeol is stretched out on the couch. He feels awkward enough asking his roommate/best friend/sometimes crush for something so ridiculous. It's only because he trusts Sungyeol so much that he's willing to risk the embarrassment. Of course, he's expecting the other to laugh at him; he would laugh at himself too if he wasn't so desperate. But, that aside, he knows Sungyeol will try to help him as best as he can. That's what friends are for.

Sungyeol turns his attention away from the TV to look up at him. He seems genuinely curious and not at all wary. "I think I should know what the favor is first," he answers simply.

Myungsoo had known he would have to explain himself eventually, but he still hesitates. It's not a difficult favor, especially when he considers the alternative one he could be asking for. After a deep breath to gather his courage, he finally voices the question. "Could you, maybe, teach me how to seduce someone?"

Sungyeol blinks once as he processes Myungsoo's request. "You don't know how?" His curiosity gives way for confusion as he sits up on the couch. He's not exactly judging Myungsoo (not yet, at least), but Myungsoo still finds his stare hard to match.

"Never mind," he tries to dismiss the conversation. Asking Sungyeol now feels like a bad idea. He should've went with Sungjong instead; they have quite a few things in common after all. "Forget I said anything." Myungsoo turns to head back to his bedroom, but Sungyeol catches his arm and pulls him to sit down next to him.

"I can't forget it now that you've brought it up," Sungyeol says. He still has a firm hold of Myungsoo's arm, but the other man doesn't mention it. "Why do you want me to teach you how to seduce someone? Isn't that, like, second nature for your kind?"

It's not Sungyeol's fault he doesn't fully understand incubus/succubus biology; they haven't exactly discussed it at length. Despite how comfortable they are with each other, Myungsoo has always felt the subject was too awkward to bring up between friends. He sighs as he shakes off Sungyeol's hand. "We're more skilled at seduction, I guess, but I wouldn't say it's in our blood or anything like that."

"So again: why do you need me?"

Worse than asking Sungyeol for his help is explaining why he needs it in the first place. And now that curiosity's piqued, there's no way Myungsoo can just brush him off. "I meant 'we' in the general sense. Lilin demons are generally good at seduction. Me, specifically, I—I'm not." He looks down at his lap, his cheeks growing hot. "It's not like I don't know how. I do...in theory. In practice is where I mess it up."

The empathy Myungsoo had hoped for from his best friend is nowhere in sight. Sungyeol looks at him like he's just said the most ridiculous thing. "Have you ever looked in a mirror? Is your face not enough to melt the pants off someone?"

Myungsoo knows he's good looking. He's heard so enough times and he does, in fact, own a mirror. That's a part of him that really is in his blood. Conventional good looks are a common trait among Lilin demons, though there are a rare few who make up for the lack of it with excessive charm or personality. And while physical attraction is an important aspect in the lives of most incubi and succubi (for themselves as well as their partners), for Myungsoo it's not quite as paramount. Especially when it comes to his first impression. Which is why he's come to Sungyeol for guidance.

"It's not enough for me," he admits. He doesn't want to rely on just his looks, but unfortunately that's about the only thing he has going for him when it comes to seduction. Flirtatious words and inviting body language aren't his strong suits. "I want to be like you."

Sungyeol's surprise at Myungsoo's statement quickly turns to disbelief. Turning his whole body to face Myungsoo, he lets out a scoff. "What makes you think I'm any better than you? If anything, I'm worse."

"People like you. And not just because you're handsome. You're also funny and sweet and caring and mature. You know how to talk to people. How to make them smile or laugh or just be comfortable around you. I know people like me, too," Myungsoo rambles. He wishes Sungyeol would hurry up and interrupt him so he can stop, but the other looks too shell-shocked to do much of anything. So Myungsoo keeps talking. "But I also know most of them really only like my face. They're not interested in who I am and it's hard for me to change their minds. I'm not good with words like you. I want you to teach me how you do it. I mean, I know it's probably natural and you don't even notice it, but I think I can still learn something."

It's not until he stops talking that Myungsoo wonders if he's said too much; revealed more than he intended. He's not sure exactly how much he likes Sungyeol. If he's in love with him, in lust, or just incredibly fond of him. They've been friends for so long that any of those options are possible.

"Oh," is Sungyeol's response after a full minute of silence. He's watching Myungsoo's face like he's searching for something, but Myungsoo has no idea what it could be. "I didn't know you felt that way." He doesn't add the "or me", but Myungsoo can still hear it. "I can't make any promises," Sungyeol warns him. The casual tone he uses is clearly fake, although the smile he sends Myungsoo is genuine.

It takes a second for the words to sink in for Myungsoo. Once they do, he looks at Sungyeol with wide eyes. "Really? You'll help me?"

Sungyeol shrugs, his smile widening as he watches Myungsoo's reaction. "Well, you just made a whole speech about how great I am. It would look bad if I said no after that."

If Sungyeol isn't planning on making a big deal about what Myungsoo said, then Myungsoo figures he shouldn't either. And it's not like he confessed his feelings or anything. He just gave an honest opinion of his best friend; there's no need to read too much into that.

"Okay," Sungyeol says. He shifts a little bit closer to Myungsoo and leans his elbow on the back of the couch. "Show me what you got." When Myungsoo furrows his brow in confusion, he sighs heavily. "Show me how you usually flirt," he explains. "I need to know what I'm dealing with."

"Y-you want me to flirt with you?" Under normal circumstances, Myungsoo is a flustered mess. He's not cool or smooth or sexy at all. Now the guy he's crushing on is seriously asking him to make a move on him. He doesn't see that being anything other than a complete train wreck.

Sungyeol nods in answer, oblivious to the bind Myungsoo is in. "I won't laugh at you," he swears, but amends it shortly after. "Okay, I'll _try_ not to laugh at you."

There's nothing reassuring about that for Myungsoo, but if this is how he's going to get Sungyeol to help him then he should suck it up and get the embarrassment over with. He turns to Sungyeol, keeping his gaze focused on a spot just below the other's eyes. His voice fails him the first time he tries to say something. Clearing his throat, he says he first thing that pops into his head. "D-do you come here often?"

To his credit, Sungyeol doesn't laugh. He doesn't react at all for a long moment. Eventually he lets out another long sigh, his eyes falling shut in the process. "Oh my God," he says with his eyes still closed, "It’s worse than I thought."


	35. We Got the Moves - Sunggyu/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person B pulls Person A close and lowers their head to their neck. Person A becomes excited, knowing that this is probably leading to sexy time. Instead of kissing their neck, though, B just blows a raspberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been working on something for this Myungsoo writing contest and trying to focus on just that, but I needed a little break from it so I wrote this. I wrote most of it last night and the rest earlier today. I'm surprised I managed to keep it under 1k words. The ending feels a bit abrupt, but if I kept going I would have to write the "sexy time" and I still don't know if I can write that kind of stuff well enough. So it's like this. I like it, though.

It's become sort of a thing for Sunggyu to randomly pull Sungyeol into what he thinks is a bear hug. Considering he's noticeably shorter and frequently sporting a grumpy frown, to Sungyeol it feels like someone put him up to it. And he's sure it looks just as awkward. It's something he expects from Myungsoo—actually, the other hugs him quite often—and even Dongwoo. Though, that comes with the added danger of teeth.

He'd never expected that kind of affection from Sunggyu of all people. But at the same time, he's not complaining. They are dating, after all; it practically comes with the territory.

Maybe that's why Sungyeol decides to return the favor one lazy Sunday morning. Sunggyu's already monopolized Sungyeol's couch and TV when the taller man shuffles into the living room. He has on a pair of boxers and one of the many ( _many_ ) oversized t-shirts he owns. (Sungyeol doesn't know when or how a whole stack of them wound up in the bottom drawer of his dresser.) The shirt's ridden up to reveal a bit of his stomach. Sungyeol, on the other hand, only has on his underwear because it's his apartment so he can wear whatever he wants.

"This is what you like to do first thing in the morning," he asks through a yawn. He stops at the end of the couch where Sunggyu's feet are propped up on the arm and crossed at the ankles.

Sunggyu doesn't bother to look at him as he responds. "As opposed to doing what exactly?"

In Sungyeol's mind, he gracefully (and seductively) crawls onto the couch and up Sunggyu's body. The surprised yelp and pained groans say otherwise, though. He straddles Sunggyu's waist, his knees keeping his full weight off the other man. "Me, for example," he answers with a quirk of his eyebrow. He smiles when Sunggyu's warm hands settle on his hips, thinking he's won, and leans down to connect their lips. Sunggyu returns the kiss hungrily as his fingers press against Sungyeol's skin. Sungyeol takes that as an invitation to move closer and press their chests together. He pulls back slightly when Sunggyu groans something against his lips. "What," he sighs, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"I said you're heavy."

Sungyeol is too used to Sunggyu's griping and nagging to be caught off guard (or offended) by the statement. Instead he finds a quick solution. He slides from on top of Sunggyu to wedge himself between the other man and the back of the couch. Sunggyu ends up on his side with his back against Sungyeol's chest.

"Huh," Sunggyu breathes out, his hand grabbing a firm hold of the thigh Sungyeol throws over his own. "This is new."

"For us or for you?"

After a beat of silence, Sunggyu clears his throat and answers. "I plead the fifth."

Sungyeol chooses to let that one slide for the moment. He leans in to kiss the shell of Sunggyu's ear before sliding his lips down to his jaw and then his neck. Sunggyu's hand tightens on his thigh in anticipation, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. The sigh he lets out when Sungyeol's mouth touches his skin turns into a sputter a second later.

"What the hell," Sunggyu yells, pushing Sungyeol away. He wipes at the spit on his neck from the raspberry Sungyeol just gave him.

Sungyeol is too busy laughing to feel bad for ruining the mood. He just couldn't pass up the opportunity, no matter what his original intentions were. Sunggyu slaps his hands when Sungyeol tries to pull him back to his chest. "Come on," the younger man pouts. He can and will wheedle his way back into Sunggyu's pants. "You know I like to keep things interesting. It's part of my charm. And I'm pretty sure you had that coming."

Sunggyu scoffs, unconvinced. "I should kick your ass."

"Is that all you want to do to my ass," Sungyeol asks as he wriggles his eyebrows suggestively. He can tell by the way Sunggyu pulls his mouth into a straight line to hide his smile that he's definitely won this time. He's even more sure when Sunggyu lets him slide his hands under his shirt. He caresses the soft skin of Sunggyu's stomach and leans down leave a chaste kiss on his cheek. He smiles widely at the other man. "See, I make you laugh. What would you do without me?"

"Sleep soundly," Sunggyu counters, though he’s smiling along with Sungyeol.


	36. Wouldn't It Be Nice - Hoya/Myungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I fell asleep on your couch after a party, but you didn't complain and made breakfast for the both of us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually supposed to be a longer one-shot, but I couldn't really figure out the plot, so I decided to just post what I wrote here. I've wanted to write hosoo for the longest time; I don't know why I haven't yet honestly. I don't think I'll write any more to this, but I'll definitely try to write more hosoo in general.

Myungsoo always knew Sungyeol was a bad influence. It's amusing to watch most of the time—and admittedly fun when he occasionally joins in—but right now he can only curse having Sungyeol as a best friend. He's not too crazy about the way his head is pounding at the moment. Or the fact that he's definitely not lying in the comfort of his own bed. Instead he's face down on the lumpy couch Howon bought from a friend of a friend. His head is resting on the one throw pillow that came with the chair that Howon always hogs for himself. (Myungsoo's head turns just enough to press his nose against the worn fabric. It smells so much like him.)

"You're finally up?"

Howon's voice is quiet, but amused. And close, like he's hovering right over him. "I wish I wasn't," Myungsoo groans. He cracks one eye open to look at his friend. There's a small smile on his face and Myungsoo can tell Howon is enjoying his pain even if he's not teasing him about it. "What am I doing here anyway?"

"I should be asking you that," Howon sends back. He finally takes a seat, pushing Myungsoo out of the way none too gently. "You should really stop hanging out with Sungyeol."

Myungsoo laughs softly as he lays his legs across his friend’s lap. He hugs the pillow tightly to his chest. "It's a few years too late for that," he sighs wistfully. Sungyeol had wormed his way into Myungsoo's life and unfortunately there's no getting rid of him now.

"Did you walk all the way here by yourself? And how did you even remember my passcode?"

Now that Howon's mentioned it, parts of the previous night are coming back to Myungsoo. Sungyeol had dragged him to some party he'd heard about from someone. And then, of course, came the drinks. Sungyeol hadn't actually forced him to drink, but his goading hadn't helped and Myungsoo has always been a bit too much of a follower in his friendship with Sungyeol than he cares to admit. So, one drink became two and then three until Myungsoo could barely stand up straight. Things get somewhat hazy after that. Myungsoo doesn't know how or when he left the party or with whom. He does remember standing outside Howon's apartment and knocking on the door for at least five minutes. He supposes he must've gotten tired of being polite and just let himself in. Again, the details are fuzzy after that point. He hadn't noticed that Howon wasn't home (not that that would've deterred him) and ended up on the couch cuddling a pillow that smells like his friend.

"I don't remember much from last night," he answers truthfully.

"I wouldn't even be surprised if Sungyeol dumped you here on purpose."

Myungsoo pokes Howon in the stomach with his big toe. "I'm not that bad of a drunk," he argues. He's pretty tame compared to the other guys. Woohyun and Sungyeol get annoyingly loud(er) when they drink. Dongwoo is out after a couple rounds. Sunggyu gets all mopey and clingy. Sungjong gets even bolder than he normally is and a lot less polite. Myungsoo has never seen Howon drunk, so he doesn't know what kind of habits the other has. But aside from that he doesn't think he's that much of a hassle to deal with when he drinks.

Howon swats at Myungsoo's foot, a relaxed smile on his face. "It's like you're sleepwalking," he says. "We never know where you'll wander off to or what you might do."

There is some truth to Howon's words. Myungsoo's feet tend to take him wherever they want when he's too drunk to even know which way is up. Most of the time he ends up near Howon, be it his couch or his lap. Sungyeol strongly believes in those instances Myungsoo's heart is trying to tell him something his brain is too scared to admit. (Myungsoo doesn't want to tell his friend that his brain already knows. Then Sungyeol might advise him to do something stupid like confess his feelings for Howon. _To Howon_.) "I have to pee," he announces suddenly, standing up so fast his vision goes blurry for a second. That doesn't really help his hangover. Not being in the same room as Howon seems like the best solution at the moment.

"Have fun," Howon calls out to Myungsoo as he hurries past him. He dodges the pillow thrown at his head that had still been in the other's arms. His laughter follows Myungsoo all the way to the bathroom.

The cold water Myungsoo splashes on his face is a welcome relief for his flushed skin. He wets his face a few more times until his heart stops pounding so hard in his chest. It's not the most horrible thing in the world for him to like Howon. The other is a great friend, a great person even. It would've been harder not to fall for him. The thing that's really holding Myungsoo back from "going for it" as Sungyeol would encourage him, is the fact that he has no idea how Howon feels about him. Obviously, he must like him if they're friends. They joke and tease and fight like friends do, but there are also times when Howon goes past what friends do. Maybe it's the way he looks at Myungsoo when he doesn't think the other is looking. (Myungsoo is always looking at Howon, even when it doesn't seem like it.) Or how his touch sometimes lingers for longer than Myungsoo expects from him. But those moments are so few and far between that Myungsoo almost thinks he'd imagined them.

If he was as fearless as Sungyeol he would've already confronted Howon about his confusing behavior. But he isn't. He's afraid of Howon rejecting him and their friendship becoming strained because of Myungsoo's one-sided feelings. Despite Sungyeol’s unflinching promise to rearrange Howon’s face if he breaks Myungsoo’s heart, the younger man isn’t sure he wants to take the risk.

Howon isn't on the couch when Myungsoo finally comes out of the bathroom. Following the smell of fresh coffee, he finds his friend in front of the stove in the kitchen. There's an oblong pancake cooking in the only frying pan Howon owns while a plate on the counter next to it holds a small stack of odd-shaped pancakes. Myungsoo stands in the doorway for a moment, admiring Howon's profile and the concentration on his face. If he hadn't already fallen so hard for Howon, this would've probably sent him right over the edge.

"What's the occasion," Myungsoo asks as he steps further into the room. He can't recall the other ever making anything that didn't say instant on the package.

Howon glances at him before turning back to his task. He adds the oblong pancake to the growing stack and spoons another one into the frying pan. "Well, I figured a full meal wouldn’t be the best for a hangover."

Taking two plates from the cupboard over the sink, Myungsoo brings them to the counter. “So you found the next best thing?”

"Because I'm such a thoughtful friend."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Myungsoo snorts.


	37. Untitled XI - Sunggyu/Sungyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: imagine person a laying on the couch and b comes and lies on top of them and falls asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually turned out a lot shorter than I expected it to. It’s kind of related to the last gyuyeol I wrote for this collection, but you don’t have to read that one first. I’m finding it really hard to write these days, so I don’t know when I’ll be able to update or post anything new.

"Now who's the lazy ass?"  


Sungyeol looks up from his phone to see Sunggyu in the doorway of his living room. His fancy suit and perfectly coiffed hair seem out of place. Especially considering Sungyeol is completely dressed down in sweatpants and a t-shirt that's probably older than the two of them. Sungyeol doesn't mind, though. Sunggyu's too attractive for his own good.  


"It's my couch," Sungyeol counters. "So, I'm not being lazy. I'm relaxing."  


Sunggyu slips off his jacket as he walks over to the younger man and drapes it on the back of the couch. "I hope you know how much of a hypocrite you sound like right now," he says, loosening his tie before leaning down to press a soft kiss on Sungyeol's lips.  


"That's just how these things work," Sungyeol shrugs. He starts to move to give his boyfriend room on the couch, but it turns out to be unnecessary. Sunggyu chooses to settle himself directly on top of Sungyeol, resting his head on the other's chest. "You know, this is what a bed is for."  


"But you're already warm. And I'm too tired to walk anymore."  


Letting out a sigh, Sungyeol starts carding his hand through Sunggyu's hair. It's surprisingly not as stiff as it looks. Sunggyu seems to melt on top of him at the gesture, a content sound escaping his lips as he gets even more comfortable in Sungyeol's arms. "You're lucky I like you so much," Sungyeol mutters. There aren't very many people he'd allow to use him as their personal pillow.  


Sunggyu hums in response. He sounds like he's already drifting off. Sungyeol continues running his hand through his hair, softly massaging his scalp with his fingernails. It doesn't take long for Sunggyu's breathing to even out. Sungyeol only partially regrets not being more forceful in getting the other to fall asleep somewhere else. Sunggyu's now deadweight on top of him. But he'd hate to move him when he's clearly exhausted. Maybe in a few minutes when Sunggyu's sleeping more deeply Sungyeol can ease his way out from under him. For now... For now, he'll just enjoy the moment.


	38. Lips Like Sugar - Sunggyu/Woohyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back into the flow of An End Has a Start, so this is set in that verse. You don't have to read that to get this story, but just know that Sunggyu is a mind reader and they've just started becoming more-than-friends. This is supposed to take place after their second kiss in chapter 7 or 8. I forget which one. It's not as long as I thought it was while I was writing it.

Sunggyu's in the middle of brushing his teeth when he feels Woohyun's eyes boring into the back of his head. He shifts himself to meet the other man's gaze through the bathroom mirror. Woohyun is standing in the doorway, already dressed though the ends of his hair are still a bit damp.

They'd fallen asleep on the couch after spending an embarrassing amount of time making out. As amazing as kissing Woohyun had been, though, the part Sunggyu enjoyed the most was having the other in his arms, holding him close. It was a new experience for them, but somehow it felt right. Like it's something they've been doing for as long as they've known each other.

"What's that look," he asks, leaning down to rinse his mouth. When he straightens, Woohyun is still by the door. He has a wide grin on his face. For what feels like the hundredth time since waking up next to him, Sunggyu wonders how he never noticed how adorable Woohyun is without even trying.

Woohyun shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm just surprised."

"That I'm brushing my teeth?"

"That you're here," Woohyun corrects him with a soft laugh.

Sunggyu slips the spare toothbrush into the holder next to Woohyun's and turns around. "Am I supposed to be somewhere else?" He knows what Woohyun is trying to say. He's done a lot of unexpected things in the last twelve hours. But he's happy he stayed and he doesn't plan on leaving any time soon. (Though he does have to leave eventually because they both have work.)

Woohyun stands up a little straighter as Sunggyu approaches him. "Are you having breakfast before you leave," he asks, avoiding Sunggyu's question. He looks up hopefully at the older man. It's kind of unfair how he manages to look both soft and alluring.

Sunggyu nods in answer, contemplating closing the distance between the two of them. Woohyun seems to be thinking the same thing, though Sunggyu can't tell if the other means for him to hear his thoughts. There's a long moment of silence as they just look at each other. It's like a game of chicken to see who'll make the first move. Sunggyu thinks he should, but at the same time he's still wary of things moving too fast.

Woohyun solves Sunggyu’s dilemma for him. He leans forward before the other can second guess himself and pull away. Their lips touch softly at first, like Woohyun’s testing the waters. He applies more pressure as he grows more confident and Sunggyu starts to reciprocate. The kiss stays chaste, though Woohyun's thoughts carry the opposite sentiment. Sunggyu tries not to blush too hard when he pulls away. Their faces are still close together, close enough that he can practically feel the warmth from Woohyun's gaze. "It's okay," Woohyun tells him gently. He strokes Sunggyu's face with his thumb. "You don't have to hesitate. You can kiss me whenever you want to, spend the night sleeping next to me, or, you know, just be nice to me. I know how hard that is for you," he jokes.

Sunggyu immediately takes Woohyun's advice to heart. He doesn't hesitate to steal a quick kiss. The look of surprise on Woohyun's face melts into barely repressed happiness. "Something like that," Sunggyu asks teasingly. He's sure he'll get the hang of this new aspect of their relationship in no time.

Thankfully, Woohyun seems ready to meet him halfway. "It's a start," he muses as he wraps his arms around Sunggyu's neck to pull him close again.


	39. That Funny Feeling - Hoya/Sungyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i twisted my ankle and you're the only one here strong enough to carry me to the nurse's office but we're both really awkward
> 
> This ended up way longer than I thought it would. That might be because I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to end. It's mostly inspired by how ripped Sungyeol is now ([ahem](http://beauyeol.tumblr.com/post/164020125755/170801-sungyeols-instagram-update)). Since Halloween's in about a week I started writing something for it, but I don't know if I'll finish it in time. It involves Sungyeol and that Harley Quinn costume from That Summer 3 (sort of), so that should be inspiration enough. I'm also close to finishing the next chapter of An End Has a Start. Let's see what happens.

Howon tries not to breathe too deeply when he feels Sungyeol's hands tighten on his thighs as he hefts Howon higher up his back. He's already beyond embarrassed after making a fool of himself in front of the other teacher. Having Sungyeol carry him to the nurse's office is just the final nail in the coffin that holds Howon's ego. "Are you sure you're okay," he asks for the third time. They'd started out with him hobbling next to Sungyeol while the other supported him, but then Sungyeol had decided carrying him would be faster.

"I'm fine, Mr. Lee." Sungyeol has a habit of speaking formally to Howon despite them being the same age. "I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Howon bites back the immediate "I can tell" that springs up on his tongue. He can feel the hard muscles in Sungyeol's back against his chest as well as the firmness of Sungyeol's chest on his forearms. When they'd first met, and started working together, Sungyeol had looked more like a walking bean stalk. His comically long arms and legs didn't seem to have much definition. But now, after months of dedicated exercise, Sungyeol is all muscle and strength and the gym teacher is still trying to cope. "I think I can walk the rest of the way," he says after a few beats of silence. They're still a building away from the nurse's office, but the awkwardness between them doesn't seem like it's going anywhere. He's sure it'll be easier if they aren't so close.

Sungyeol stops and turns his head slightly to look at Howon. "You'll just hurt yourself more if you walk on it. And we're almost there anyway." He hikes the other higher up again before continuing towards the nurse's office.

The rest of the walk in spent in silence. Howon's afraid of offending Sungyeol—if he isn't already offended by Howon's continuous doubt of his strength. He decides to just enjoy the moment. He's had a crush on Sungyeol since pretty much the day they met. Unfortunately, they've never really had a chance to get any closer than greeting each other in the mornings and nodding as they pass in the hallway. And now they're literally closer than they've ever been; it must be a sign. Or Howon must look so pitiful that the universe decided to throw him a bone. Either way, this is probably the only time anything like this will happen, so Howon should commit as much of it to memory as he can.

Sungyeol's just starting to sweat when they come to a stop in front of the nurse's office. (Howon's caught between being concerned and impressed.) The head nurse has the day off, but the second-in-command is in to cover for her. Woohyun nearly chokes on the tongue depressor in his mouth when the two teachers enter the room. Tossing the instrument in the trashcan, he stands up and rushes over to them. "What's this," he asks, although the awe in his voice makes it sound like he's wondering to himself.

"Basketball injury," Sungyeol supplies as Howon slips off his back. "Luckily I don't think it's season ending." He helps Howon over to one of the beds, standing slightly behind him with one hand on Howon's lower back and the other holding his hand.

When Howon lays down, he catches sight of Woohyun who's practically buzzing with excitement. There's a huge grin on his face that makes it look like he's happy his colleague is hurt. "It's just a sprain," Howon says dismissively. He's more than halfway sure it's not broken.

Sungyeol's eyebrows are creased with worry. He reaches down to pat Howon's shoulder and Howon hopes he's not imagining the extra couple of seconds his hand lingers. "Get well soon." He looks like he wants to say more, but instead he retracts his hand and stands up straight. Bidding goodbye to both Howon and Woohyun, Sungyeol leaves the office.

The doors barely shut behind him before Woohyun pounces on Howon. He pulls up a small stool and gets to work examining the teacher's swollen ankle. "You know, for such an awkward turtle you sure do move fast."

Howon winces at Woohyun's prodding fingers. Now that he's not being distracted by Sungyeol, he's starting to feel the pain. "It wasn't like that; he was just helping me. I was teaching the kids layups and I landed wrong on my foot. He offered to bring me here."

"You mean, you were trying to show off and embarrassed yourself instead." Howon chooses not to dignify that with a response—mostly because it's true. "So at what point did you decide to climb him like a tree?" Staring up at the ceiling, the gym teacher snorts at the implication. Like he would ever be that forward when he doubts Sungyeol even knows he likes him. "What am I thinking," Woohyun responds to himself. "It's you we're talking about. Of course, you didn't do that. I wouldn't blame you if you did, though. You should make your move before someone else does."

Howon's sarcastic reply is cut short by the sound of a throat being cleared. Both he and Woohyun look toward the door to find the subject of their conversation standing awkwardly in front of it. Judging by how red his cheeks are, he must've heard everything they said. Howon sits up on the bed, ignoring the shooting pain in his foot as it moves slightly.

Sungyeol clears his throat again and moves further into the room. "Um, I just..." He glances at Woohyun, seeming more nervous because of his presence. "I feel like this, you know, your ankle, is kinda my fault, so I was hoping that you'd let me buy you a meal when you're feeling better. Or maybe a drink—well, not a _drink_. Like, coffee or tea or something. Or a drink if that's what you want. Uh, yeah, so, um, you don't have to answer now. You can think about it."

"Yes." The word comes out before Howon has a chance to play it cool. It’s probably pointless considering Sungyeol must already know he likes him. He might as well be straightforward. "A meal sounds great."

Sungyeol absolutely beams, making Howon’s heart skip a beat. "Yeah? Okay, yeah, that’s great. I’ll see you later. We can, uh, talk." He starts to walk out of the room, but turns around to add, "And just so you know, I’m not entirely opposed to being climbed like a tree."


	40. Naughty Girls Need Love Too - Sungyeol/Woohyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "who's a good kitty?" "please refrain from petting me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I still have a few hours left in the day, so this is technically not late. I didn't think I would be able to finish this in time, but after reading the last Halloween-themed story I wrote (like, two years ago) I felt like I could. Because I like to be vague in my writing, I should mention here that Sungyeol and Woohyun aren't officially together; it's kind of a friends-with-benefits kind of thing. I'm hoping to expand on it at a later time (i.e, after I've updated at least one of my other chaptered fics). Also, why are endings so hard?

Myungsoo is standing outside the club when Sungyeol finally reaches it. He has his phone to his ear, presumably talking to his girlfriend, but he cuts the call short once he spots Sungyeol. "I know great things take time," he says with a wide grin, "but it's way past fashionably late. Hoya was just about ready to leave. "Of course his so-called friends are excited for this. He really doesn't know why he hangs out with them. "The ears are great, by the way. And the whiskers are a good touch."

With a scoff, Sungyeol pushes past Myungsoo to go inside. The other catches his arm before he can get very far and Sungyeol's not even surprised to see the camera in his hand when he turns around. "Don't you have enough pictures?"

"But I don't have any of this outfit," Myungsoo counters. It almost looks like he's pouting.

Sungyeol can only sigh. There's no way he's ever going to live this down. The night air is cool on Sungyeol's fishnet-covered legs. He'd be a lot colder without the trench coat he has pulled close to his body. Unfortunately, he's not wearing much else. He unties the coat's belt and undoes the buttons slowly. All of the confidence he'd felt standing in front of his bathroom mirror is nowhere to be found. It's stupid, really, because he knows Myungsoo of all people isn't going to laugh at him. He's always supportive; especially with this kind of thing—not that Sungyeol does this very often.

Myungsoo's already poised with his camera by the time Sungyeol's slipped his coat off and draped it on his arm. Sungyeol doesn't bother posing, blindly trusting that the other will take flattering pictures. With every flash of the camera, he feels his self-esteem lifting. The black shorts and black crop-top don’t feel quite as revealing nor does the long, brown wig feel as heavy. He just feels like himself.

"Holy shit."

Sungyeol and Myungsoo both turn at the new voice. Woohyun’s just stepped out of the club, his mouth agape and eyes wide. Myungsoo speaks up first. "He looks great, doesn't he?" When Woohyun doesn't respond, he laughs and wraps an arm around Sungyeol's shoulder to lead him into the warmth of the club. Woohyun follows behind them, seemingly in a daze.

Their other friends are split between two booths in a corner. Sunggyu, dressed as Winnie the Pooh for some reason, is in one with Dongwoo, Bora, Kibum, and a couple other people whose names Sungyeol still hasn't memorized. (They're probably friends with Dongwoo; he has so many.) At the other booth is Sungjong and Howon in matching zombie costumes along with Gwangsuk, Mijoo, and Soojung. Sungyeol's costume gets a loud cheer from everyone and Myungsoo quickly pulls him to sit down next to him at Sungjong's table. Woohyun ends up at the other table, but Sungyeol hardly notices between the drink that magically appears in his hand and the conversation he's pulled into by Sungjong.

He almost forgets about Woohyun for over an hour. He's lost count of his drinks—both how many and what was in them exactly—and most of the booth's occupants have fled either to the bar or the dancefloor. Myungsoo and his two left feet had chosen to sit out dancing. Instead he's back on his phone, now texting his girlfriend. Sungyeol's contemplating going to the bar for another glass of whatever the hell he just drank when he feels a hand on top of his head.

"Who's a good kitty?"

He looks up to find Woohyun standing over him. He strokes the wig on Sungyeol’s head like he’s petting a real cat, even going so far as to scratch behind the fake ears. Sungyeol bats away Woohyun’s hand and rights the now askew accessory. He's not drunk enough for the other's teasing. "Please refrain from petting me," he says, scooting further into the booth and out of Woohyun's reach.

Woohyun takes that as an invitation to sit next to him. "Am I supposed to keep my hands to myself all night?" His body is facing Sungyeol, his hands placed innocently in his lap.

"You can do whatever you want with your hands," Sungyeol replies. He thinks he hears Myungsoo snort at that, but chooses to ignore it. "Just don't touch the hair." (He didn't spend all that time and money for Woohyun to muss it up with his rough hands.)

The smile on Woohyun's face is unabashed. No matter how many times they've done this (flirting, playing hard to get, kissing), he's always so eager, so excited. He moves closer to Sungyeol until their thighs are touching, but keeps his hands clasped together in his lap. "Have I told you how great you look," he asks. His eyes drop down to Sungyeol's costume before going back to his face.

"Not yet, but there's still time." Myungsoo outright gags at that and doesn't even pretend to still be on his phone when Sungyeol glares at him. Turning back to Woohyun, Sungyeol tries to regain his cool facade. "How about we take this conversation somewhere where our friends aren't obviously eavesdropping?" That sounds like an offer Woohyun isn't likely to pass up. He's proven right when Woohyun nods and gets up immediately. Sungyeol sticks his tongue out at Myungsoo before accepting the hand Woohyun is holding out to him. He can't say this isn't exactly how he imagined his night going. It might even be better.


	41. Let's Meet Under the Mistletoe - Hoya/Myungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “We’ve been best friends forever and I might sorta like you and OH MY GOSH DID YOU JUST KISS ME?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas~  
> I actually finished this about a week ago, but I had to work a lot of long hours and I was also really sad about Jonghyun, so I didn't feel like updating this. But now that the week is over and I'm not so bogged down here's some Christmas-themed hosoo. It's supposed to be a continuation of chapter 36. There's not as much surprise as the prompt suggests; they're both kind of anticipating the kiss. It would've been longer, but then I probably wouldn't have finished it by now. Hopefully I'll get around to continuing this. Or just writing more hosoo in general.

The wind is bitingly cold as it hits Myungsoo's face. He hunches his shoulders and stuffs his hands further into his coat pockets as if that'll make him warmer. He would prefer to wait for Howon in the warmth of the restaurant, but the other had insisted Myungsoo stand outside. It's now been more than five minutes since Howon claimed he was a minute away. Myungsoo's just about to retreat inside when he hears his name being called. He looks up in time to see Howon jogging up to him. There's a small bag in his hand and Myungsoo's heart speeds up in his chest even though he doesn't know what's in it. (Or who it's for.)

"I'm so sorry," Howon says when he stops in front of Myungsoo. He's panting softly, expelling small white puffs with every breath. His cheeks and nose are pink from the cold. "I swear I really was a minute away. The traffic lights had it out for me." Holding up the holiday-themed bag he's holding, he offers Myungsoo a shy smile. "I think this'll make up for it, though."

Myungsoo mentally scolds himself for getting excited. "We agreed not to do presents this year." They and their friends had all decided not buy gifts. Instead they've gathered for dinner and drinks before they have to go their separate ways to visit their families.

"I know," Howon concedes. He takes a step closer to Myungsoo. "But I think we can both agree this is something you need, so, _technically_ , it's not really a gift." Without further ado, he holds out the bag until Myungsoo has no choice but to accept it. He smiles brighter at the accomplishment and gestures for the other to open the not-present.

Nestled among a few sheets of white tissue paper is a bundle of red yarn that Myungsoo realizes is actually a scarf as he pulls it halfway out of the bag. It's soft and long and beautifully made. "You... You didn't make this, did you?" It's touching enough that Howon felt the need to get him anything at all. He doesn't know what he would do if his friend took the time to make him something.

Howon shakes his head. "No, I couldn't. I don't know anything about knitting. I just—I saw this in a store and I thought of you. You know, because you lost your scarf." His cheeks seem to be getting redder the more he talks. "Here, try it on," he says, taking scarf from Myungsoo. He loops it twice around the younger man's neck so that it's up to his chin.

Myungsoo feels instantly warmer, but he doubts it's just from his new accessory. Howon is still close; his smile is soft. Myungsoo doesn't think he's ever been more in love.

"How is it?"

It takes a moment for Myungsoo to process the question. His mouth opens as if he's going to answer, but nothing comes out. There's a fluttering in his stomach and he can feel his heart pounding in his chest, the rush of blood in his ears almost drowning out the cars and people around them. His body seems to know what's coming before his brain does.

Howon's hands come up to hold both sides of Myungsoo's head, just under his ears so his thumbs press softly against the other's cheeks. Myungsoo shuts his eyes in anticipation when Howon starts leaning in. The first touch of their lips is gentle, but still sweet. (Myungsoo has imagined kissing his friend more times than he'll ever admit, but the real thing is so much better.) Howon doesn't try to push it any further, only letting their mouths press together for a few seconds. The shy smile is back on his face when he pulls back. It's ironic after such a bold move.

It also comes as a surprise to Myungsoo that he manages to find any words. "It's perfect," he breathes out. "I love it." He could be talking about the scarf, but they both know that's not true.


End file.
